El Donante
by Mia Rosen
Summary: Alfred y su novia deciden tener un hijo por medio de inseminación artificial. Pero cuando el bebe nace, su novia muere y al no ser su padre biológico Alfred pierde a su hija. La única opción que tiene para recuperarla, es encontrando al donante. USXUK AU.
1. Chapter 1

Holis a tods! acá les traigo una nueva historia. Se me ocurrió hoy en el trabajo (mientras leía unos documentos XD), en principio no sería un fic de muchos capítulos, no es la idea, peeerooo bue, no prometo nada!. Espero que les guste!, me parece muy tierno Alfred en versión padre. Bueno los dejo con la historia! Nos vemos al final!

**Disclaimer**.: Hetalia no me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencias**: Por ahora, ninguna!...por ahora! XD

.

.

Aunque estaba rodeado de doctores, enfermeras, pacientes y mucha gente más, se sentía solo, absolutamente solo. No hacía más que pensar en lo que los doctores le acababan de decir, su novia había muerto en el parto.

.

.

.

Alfred F. Jones, norteamericano de 24 años, de cabellos rubios, ojos color del cielo y portador de una sonrisa encantadora, era un huérfano que vivió en una casa hogar desde los 5 años. Sus padres, habían muerto, y no tenía a nadie más en este mundo. Al principio, la idea de vivir en un orfanato no le agradaba en absoluto, hasta que la conoció a ella. Una niña de ojos tristes, pero al cruzarse con la mirada del joven rubio sus ojos grises se transformaron en un mar de arco iris. Crecieron, educaron, compartieron muchos momentos felices y otros no tanto, se cuidaron, se alentaron mutuamente, y finalmente se amaron. Al cumplir ambos la mayoría de edad dejaron atrás todo lo malo para comenzar una nueva vida juntos. Así pasaron unos felices 4 años, hasta que la idea de tener un hijo para darle todo el amor que tenían y ofrecerle lo que a ellos de niños les hizo tanta falta...una familia.

Pero una vez más el destino les jugaba una mala pasada. Luego de varios exámenes y pruebas, se comprobó que Alfred no podía tener hijos. Pero no dejaron que eso los desalentara, para nada. Entonces, pensaron en la adopción; hacer feliz a un niño que al igual que ellos había quedado solo. Pero las cosas no fueron tan fáciles, la verdad es que los juzgaban por ser muy jóvenes, y por no cumplir con todos los requisitos que pedían, por ello después de meses de lucha, tuvieron que resignarse.

Parecía que la vida se empeñaba en ponerles piedra tras piedra en el camino, sin embargo, no logró doblarles el espíritu y sus deseos de ser padres. Es por ello que después de mucho hablarlo, optaron por la inseminación artificial. En principio al ojiazul la idea de no poder ser padre lo entristecía, luego la oportunidad de ser padre de un niño huérfano como él lo entusiasmo mucho, lástima que no se había podido dar, pero la opción de la inseminación artificial no le agradó para nada. Era injusto!, la vida era injusta!, recurrir a un frasco con…con…eso!, que se suponía sería su hijo. Pero después de discutirlo en varias ocasiones, comprendió que lo importante era formar una familia, y ya la forma en que esta se formara era algo secundario.

Acudieron a la cita que tenían en aquella clínica especializada, en principio les comentaron como sería el procedimiento, y como proseguirían luego de ello. Luego les entregaron un catálogo en donde podrían elegir al donante. Fue una decisión dificilísima de tomar, aún más de la que se imaginaban que iba a ser. Al final, se decidieron por un donante joven, y según la cartilla de ojos verdes, rubio y de descendencia inglesa. Pero lo que en verdad los había convencido para elegirlo, era que a diferencia de los otros donantes, este solo había proveído a la clínica de un solo frasco. Eso hacía que su futuro hijo, no tuviera medios hermanos perdidos por quien sabe dónde, ni de que se tratara de una persona que vendía su esperma como algo común, conociendo su fin.

Todo marchaba bien, el procedimiento se había llevado a cabo con éxito, y en unos meses iban a convertirse en una familia feliz.

Sin embargo, una nueva prueba se presentó ante ellos. A los 4 meses de gestación, a la futura madre le diagnosticaron leucemia. La noticia no podía ser peor. El tratamiento de la enfermedad era bastante agresivo para la joven, y por supuesto, imposible de soportar para el bebé.

Jones estaba devastado ante la noticia, ¿cuándo la vida se iba a dignar de abofetearlo una y otra vez?. Discutieron varias horas sobre la decisión que iban a tomar, no era fácil, y aunque a Jones le doliera en el alma, si tenía en esos momentos que elegir a alguien, la elegía a ella. Muy diferente era el pensamiento de la joven. Para ella la vida que llevaba dentro era más importante, y no lo dudó ni un segundo después de que le diagnosticaran la enfermedad quien debía vivir de los dos.

Tras aceptarlo con un profundo dolor y tristeza, trataron de vivir y compartir todo el tiempo juntos como si cada día fuera el último. Vivieron con ilusión en crecimiento del bebé. Cada momento era contradictorio, por un lado veían con cada ecografía al bebé lleno de vida, mientras que a su madre se la veía más lejos de ella.

Así pasaron los meses, hasta que la hora de dar a luz se presentó. Era el momento más esperado por ambos, pero también el más temido. Sabían que era muy probable que no resistiera el parto.

Ya en el quirófano, retumbaban los gritos de dolor de la joven, y aunque débil debido al estado avanzado de su enfermedad, logró dar a luz a una hermosa niña. Cuando el médico la entregó a los brazos de su madre, ambos padres la miraron con infinita ternura y amor. Fue en ese entonces que la mujer lo miro fijamente a los ojos y le hizo prometer que la cuidaría, que sería el mejor papá del mundo, que le daría todo su amor y nunca se alejaría de ella.

Luego de jurarle que así sería, la joven cerró sus ojos, para ya jamás volverlos a abrir.

.

.

.

Y allí estaba, solo…otra vez, con la diferencia que ahora tenía que cuidar de su pequeña hija.

Luego del entierro, y tras varios días en los que la niña tuvo que quedarse en el hospital para observación, llegó el día de ir juntos a casa y una vez más volver a comenzar.

.

.

Pero la vida de Alfred F. Jones nunca fue fácil, y una vez más, _otra vez más_… volvía a ponerlo a prueba.

Estando en camino a la sala de neonatología para buscar a su bebé y llevarla finalmente a casa, una doctora acompañada de una asistente social lo interceptaron. La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Resulta que al no estar casado con la madre de su bebé, no ser su padre biológico, y al no contar con ningún familiar de parte materna que se haga cargo de la criatura, la niña por más que el alegara debería ir a un instituto de menores para ser dada en adopción.

Por más de objetar de todas las maneras posibles, ponerse a gritar en medio del pasillo, y enfrentarse con varios efectivos de seguridad del hospital, no pudo impedir que se llevaran a la pequeña

.

.

Inmediatamente, fue a ver a un abogado. Luego de investigar el caso, las noticias no eran muy alentadoras. El no podía reclamar a la niña por no ser su padre biológico, y si la adopción estando en pareja no se pudo, ni hablar de hacerlo solo.

Si las cosas no podían ser peor, el abogado también le comunico que una pareja estaba tramitando la adopción de su hija. Solo había una única opción para que esto no sucediera, el padre biológico podría reclamar la tenencia de la niña. Pero, cómo?, no sabía quien era, lo único que sabía de él era la información del catálogo, y nada le aseguraba también que ello fuera verdad. Pero era su única opción o perdería a su hija para siempre. Y eso no sucedería, porque él lo prometió, el jamás la dejaría, el siempre estaría a su lado, y cuando consigan por fin estar juntos nunca _**nunca **_se iban a volver a separar. Por ello, por él, y por su querida que en paz descanse, juró en ese momento que encontraría a aquella persona. Encontraría al donante, buscaría su felicidad.

.

.

.

Bueno, hasta acá el primer cap. Espero que les haya gustado…es medio triste, pero es una introducción necesaria. En el segundo capítulo descubriremos la vida hasta entonces de nuestro segundo protagonista, y lo que lo llevó a ser lo que es, El donante. Obviamente ya sabrán quien es! Los espero entonces en la prox. Gracias por leer! Saludillos! Mia Rosen

Pd: no, no me olvide del final de mi anterior fic, pero como estoy escribiendo en el trabajo se me complica escribir lemon! Mi jefe ronda seguido por mi escritorio! XD. Quizá cuando trabaje en algún lugar en donde Elizabeta sea mi jefa, pueda escribir sin pudor! XD.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a tods! gracias! Muchas gracias por su apoyo! Que bueno saber que les gusta esta historia! Yo la hago con mucho entusiasmo! Sus comentarios me ayudan a actualizar pronto! Espero que sigan esta historia hasta el final! Sin más, los dejo con esto!

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no me pertenece , es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

.

Caminaba por las calles de aquella gran ciudad sin rumbo, abstraído en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos, y lo todo lo que sucedió para que él se encontrara deambulando en estos momentos.

.

.

Arthur Kirkland era el menor de 5 hermanos, los cuales formaban parte de una adinerada familia. Siempre escuchó a la gente decir que si eres el hermano menor, entonces eras el mimado, que equivocados estaban…por lo menos en su caso. El no era el consentido de sus padres y mucho menos de sus hermanos. Estos últimos lo trataban como su juguete personal, alguien a quien podían maltratar, insultar, golpear y hacer con él lo que ellos quisieran. Su madre había muerto en el momento que él nació, quizá, esa era la razón por la que sus hermanos lo odiaran tanto. Odio, que más podía ser, sus actos no demostraban lo contrario. Su padre, luego de la muerte de su esposa, cayó en una profunda depresión, la cual, ocultaba detrás de trabajo y más trabajo, por esa razón, nunca estaba en la casa y aunque nunca lo admitiera, Arthur sabía que se alejaba para no verlo a él, el causante de la muerte de su amada esposa.

La única persona que se encargaba de su bienestar era su querida nana. Ella, fue quien se encargó de él, desde el primer momento que llegó a la gran mansión. Ella, era quien le cantaba en las tardes, leía cuentos en las noches, le ayudaba en sus tareas escolares, curaba sus heridas, y en varias ocasiones, defendía del abuso de sus hermanos. Ella era una suave brisa en el infierno de su vida.

A la semana de haber cumplido doce años, la única persona que velaba por él, se fue, y ahora se encontraba en el mismo lugar que su madre. Era una tarde oscura y lluviosa, no muy diferente a como se encontraba su alma en esos momentos. Se había quedado solo….no, solo hubiera estado mejor. Se había quedado solo CON sus hermanos. Si su vida, antes era casi miserable, ahora lo sería por completo.

A los catorce años, decidió revelarse ante sus hermanos, su padre, sus profesores y cualquiera que quisiera imponerle algo. En vez de preocuparse por él, su familia solucionó el problema enviándolo a un colegio internado, y poniéndole un tutor que se encargara de él. Luego de dos años y bajo la constante vigilancia de su tutor, éste último, comenzó a despertar en el joven rubio un sentimiento diferente a todo aquel que hubiera sentido antes. Su tutor, veinte años mayor que él, era una persona cálida y amable, pero no dejaba de ser correcta y estricta. En principio, se sintió culpable y sucio de sentir aquel sentimiento, pero después de varios meses, tomo coraje y le confesó sus sentimientos. Se sorprendió, al ser correspondido, y sintió una vez en su vida que era feliz. Así, pasaron dos soñados años. Por supuesto, ese sentimiento de felicidad no le duró mucho. Una tarde, uno de sus hermanos, obligado a ir a buscarlo por su padre, descubrió la relación que tenía éste con el mayor, y como no podía ser de otra manera, y sin importarle las suplicas del menor, se lo dijo a su progenitor. Pero a esta altura, al ojiverde ya no le importaba nada, no iba se iba a permitir vivir de nuevo en el martirio de su casa. Así que enfrentó a su padre, quien le gritó que dejaría de serlo desde ese momento, y reclamó la herencia de su madre para irse con su amor y jamás volverlo a ver a él ni a sus malditos hermanos.

No se podía sentir más libre en toda su vida, y junto con el mayor, emprendieron viaje a los Estados Unidos. Pero su amor por él era ciego, y no le dejó ver lo que realmente amaba su novio, que no era precisamente él, sino su fortuna. Es así, que confió en él, y lo dejó a cargo de administrar su herencia. Cuando llegaron, se hospedaron en un hotel de mala muerte, según el mayor, para no despertar sospecha que tenían dinero, y el joven inglés creyó como siempre cada una de sus palabras. Una mañana, despertó y ya no lo encontró. Se había ido, lo había abandonado. Habían roto su corazón en mil pedazos, mientras, gritaba y destrozaba todo a su paso por la frustración, la rabia, y el dolor que sentía en esos momentos. Mil cosas se le cruzaron por su cabeza, se preguntaba que había hecho mal, si lo dejó por ser muy joven para él, o quizá por alguien más, pero comprendió todo y se sintió aún peor cuando encontró una carta que decía "buena suerte" junto con quinientos dólares. Ahí lo comprendió, no solo lo dejó con el corazón destrozado, sino también en la calle.

Se encontraba solo, en un país que no conocía, sin dinero, sin nada. Es por ello que emprendió camino sin rumbo por las calles, hasta llegar a un gran puente, y fue cuando aquella idea se le cruzó por la cabeza, el deseo de dejar de existir. Se encontraba muerto para todos aquellos a los que conocía, por qué no también estarlo para el resto del mundo?. Se subió sobre la baranda del puente y de allí contempló el vacío a sus pies, cerró sus ojos, abrió sus brazos, y cuando estaba a punto de caer, sintió como lo jalaban de la ropa hacia atrás.

Se golpeó contra el frio pavimento del puente, y al abrir los ojos, se encontró con un rubio de melena y ojos azules. Es así como conoció a un francés, que luego de impedir que se suicidara, lo llevo a su casa, lo ayudó, y se convirtió en su amigo. Aun así, él ya no quería depender de nadie nunca más, y cuando se le acabó el dinero que tenía, le consultó a su nuevo amigo si podía ayudarlo a conseguir trabajo. Tal vez, el francés podría ubicarlo en donde trabajaba. Por suerte, el rubio de melena no se negó, es más, se alegró, y le prometió que al otro día irían a trabajar juntos. Arthur no sabía en que trabajaba su amigo, pero por lo visto le pagaban bien, ya que se podía dar algunos lujos.

Pensó que esta era una nueva oportunidad de comenzar, de terminar de independizarse, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa. Resulta que en vez de estar en frente de una gran empresa o fábrica, se encontraba frente a una clínica, pero no una cualquiera…una clínica de fertilización artificial. No dijo nada en principio, quizá el francés trabajaba en la parte de administración, o laboratorio, él no sabía nada de eso, pero pondría su mejor esfuerzo en aprender rápido. Por desgracia, no se trataba de ninguna de las numerosas cosas que había pensado, sino, de lo que más temía.

Su _amigo, _se ganaba la vida nada más ni nada menos que como donante de esperma. Quiso salir corriendo de ese lugar pero el otro rubio lo detuvo. Le dijo que no se espante, no estaban haciendo nada malo, la paga era buena, y si esto no lo terminaba de convencer, le dijo que si le hacía sentir mejor, con lo que hacían, estaban haciendo un bien a todas aquellas personas que no podían tener hijos. Eran casi como héroes!...bueno, no tanto, pero que hacían el bien sin mirar a quien eso sí. No sabe cómo pero se dejó convencer, quizás, tal vez, una _parte de él_ podría llegar a ser feliz, tener todo lo que él no tuvo,… una familia.

Cuando terminó, entrego el frasco y cuando le dieron otro fue cuando cayó en cuenta en lo que verdaderamente estaba haciendo. El no podía hacerlo como el otro joven, para el eso no era una simple muestra bien paga, era una parte de él que luego se convertiría en alguien. Salió corriendo de la clínica, sin ánimos de volver hacer aquello nunca más.

Por suerte consiguió trabajo en una tienda. El dueño era un joven de no más de veinticinco años, atento, amable, muy simpático, pero por sobre todo muy atractivo. No quiso volver a enamorarse, pero por más que luchó, no pudo contra sus sentimientos, y por lo visto, el otro joven tampoco. Pensó que por fin las cosas le estaban saliendo bien, y lo pensó durante los siguientes cinco años. Una noche, se dirigió al departamento que compartía con su amigo francés, entusiasmado de mostrarle el regalo de aniversario que le había comprado esa tarde a su novio. Esperaba encontrarlo en casa, ya que el otro nunca fue predecible con sus horarios. Pero al entrar, no solo encontró al otro rubio con alguien en una situación muy comprometedora. Para su desdicha ese alguien era su novio. No pudo decir nada, solo retrocedió de la puerta, y salió corriendo a toda velocidad. Cuando se cansó comenzó simplemente a caminar por aquellas calles oscuras.

.

Luego de caminar un largo rato sin rumbo, se encontraba sobre el puente donde años atrás, había comenzado todo. Quizá ese siempre fue su destino, y solo lo evitó por unos años, pero en fin, era hora de acabar con todo. Se paró sobre la baranda una vez más, cerró sus ojos, extendió sus brazos y se balanceo hacia adelante. Pero de repente sintió como lo tomaban por la cintura y lo jalaban hacia atrás, no solo lo tiraron fuertemente contra el suelo, sino también que alguien encima suyo lo estaba aplastando!. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con otros hermosamente celestes. Inmediatamente se sacó de encima al sujeto que tenía arriba suyo.

.

- ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

- ¡Salvándote la vida!

- ¡¿Quién te lo pidió? , déjame!, déjame morirme en paz!

- ¡Matate luego si quieres!, pero antes debes ayudarme a recuperar a mi hija!

- ¡¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?

- Porque tú eres su padre.

…

.

.

.

* * *

Hasta aquí este capítulo!, bueno, como verán la vida de Arthur no fue muy linda que digamos. Ambos protagonistas han tenido una vida difícil, quizá a partir de ahora, las cosas cambien finalmente para ellos…pero, para eso tienen que pasar por otras cosas! Espero que les haya gustado! Estoy muy contenta de escribir esto, y sus comentarios me levantan mucho el ánimo y me inspiran a escribir. Por último, me gustaría que si algo no quedó bien, o no quedó bien explicado me lo hagan saber! Como tengo la historia muy idealizada por ahí no puedo ver esos detalles! Sin más! Gracias nuevamente por su apoyo! Saludillos! Mia Rosen!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a tods! Muchas gracias por apoyar esta historias! Sus comentarios me inspiraron a escribir este cap. , es corto, lo sé, pero el próximo no lo será! Digo…para compensar! Y porque hay que aclarar varias cosas! Sin más, los dejo con la historia!

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz Hiramuya.

* * *

- ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?

- Porque tú eres padre!

…

- ¿Qué?

- Bueno…no!, yo soy su padre, tu…tu solo eres su padre biológico!

-…, ¡¿Qué mierdas estás diciendo? Yo no tengo hijos!, además, es imposible!, si yo soy ga-…Déjame en paz!- empujó al otro joven a un lado, y amagó nuevamente a subir arriba de la baranda.

A eso, Alfred lo jaló del brazo y volvió a tirarlo al piso – Ya te lo dije!, si quieres luego te empujo del puente, te tiro bajo un auto o te consigo veneno de ratas!, pero antes me ayudarás a recuperar a mi pequeña! Asi que ven ahora conmigo!-

- Tú no me vas a decir que hacer con mi vida!, ahora, si me disculpas, pero ya tenía planes para esta noche!- Y nuevamente quiso subir a la baranda .

Cansado de la actitud "_egoísta_", el rubio de lentes lo volvió a tirar contra el suelo, pero esta vez, lo puso boca abajo y se posó arriba suyo. A lo que el inglés protestó:

- ¡¿QUÉ HACES?, quítate! - mientras se removía debajo del americano – me estas aplastando!

- Sólo si me prometes no intentar suicidarte de nuevo y me escuchas!, …está bien? – le dijo al oído, mientras ambas respiraciones se encontraban agitadas por el forcejeo.

Arthur tenía la cara totalmente roja, debido quizá por la rabia, por el esfuerzo que hizo por liberarse en vano, porque le faltaba el aire, por la vergüenza y tal vez, por ese _nosequé _que le provocaba sentir a ese sujeto encima suyo, sintiendo su aliento en su nuca – esta bien!...pero quítate! Me estás asfixiando! –

El escuchar lo que quería, el de lentes se levantó y se sentó a un costado del otro. El ojiverde lo imitó y le preguntó con el ceño fruncido - ¿quién eres, cuál es tu problema conmigo, y qué quieres de mí?,… comienza a hablar! –

Este no es un buen lugar para hablar sobre el tema – le respondió mientras miraba de lado a lado – vamos a otro lugar quieres? – se paró y le extendió su mano para ayudar al otro a levantarse dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

El ojiverde suspiró pesadamente, y se resignó a seguirlo. Qué más daba si se trataba de un asesino maniático, de todas formas, si lo mataba le estaría haciendo un favor… - Espera! – el rubio del mechón extraño volteo a verlo – ¿cómo sabías que me encontraba aquí?, acaso tu…- le dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

A lo que Alfred respondió – es una larga historia…, te la contaré cuando lleguemos a casa –

- ¿ A tu casa? – le dijo algo sorprendido.

- Sí, está cerca de aquí, …vamos! Y prepararé café para los dos! – dijo esto con una de sus radiantes sonrisas, como si nada de lo anterior hubiese pasado–

El otro giró su cabeza hacia un costado, y luego lo miró a los ojos – No – Alfred pensó que otra vez iba a tener que lidiar con él, hasta que el otro volvió a hablar - … mejor que sea un té…odio el café.

Es así que después de eso emprendieron camino, aunque en silencio, hacia la casa del americano.

Esa iba a ser una larga noche. Una de muchas que les esperaban.

* * *

Bueno! Este capítulo es corto! Es como una yapita!,el siguiente narrará sobre todo lo que tuvo que hacer nuestro querido Alfred para encontrar al sexy ingles! No crean que tuvo suerte! En esta historia, Alfred no cuenta con mucha! , pooobre!, pero bueno, espero que las cosas empiecen a cambiar para ambos! . Seguramente, actualizaré entre semana, ya que con el trabajo se me complica. Muchas, muchas gracias por comentar y apoyar esta historia…me hacen muy feliz! Espero que la historia siga siendo de su interés!, como siempre cualquier duda, sugerencia o corrección es bienvenida! Nos vemos en la prox.! Saludillos! Mia Rosen!

pd: el siguiente cap. va a ser largo... =)


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Sisi! Ya se! Me demoré más de la cuenta…pero no fue mi culpa! (en parte), espero que les guste, lo tuve que reescribir, no quedó como originalmente como quería, pero se me ocurrieron otras cosas en el camino. Espero que les siga gustando igual!, cualquier cosa, que vean que derrape me lo hacen saber! XD. Los dejo con la historia! Nos leemos al final!

* * *

Después de caminar en absoluto silencio, llegaron a la casa del americano. Se trataba de un pequeño apartamento que contaba con dos habitaciones, un pequeño living, un baño y una cocina comedor.

Al entrar, en joven de lentes le ofreció sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala, mientras él se dirigía hacia la cocina a preparar algo caliente para los dos.

Arthur tomo asiento tranquilamente, más que tranquilo, se encontraba como perdido en sus pensamientos. Si bien se dejó llevar por el otro rubio, todavía se encontraba shockeado por la escena traumática que había vivido hace unas horas.

Alfred, a pesar de su poca capacidad para leer el ambiente, tenía una idea de lo pudo haber empujado al inglés a querer llevar a cabo semejante acción. Él amaba la vida, y a pesar de todo lo que le tocó vivir, y que todavía le faltaba seguramente, nunca pensaría en algo como suicidarse.

Llegó a la sala con una bandeja con un té y un café y la dejó sobre la mesa ratona. Observó que el ojiverde ni siquiera percibió su presencia a pesar de haber tomado asiento en frente suyo. Lo miró con pena, y luego le pregunto:

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pero Arthur no le respondió – Oye…- y le tocó el brazo, con lo cual reacciono –

- ¿Qué? – respondió sobresaltado por haberlo sacado de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Está todo bien? – volvió a preguntar.

- ¿A ti que te parece?, no! Si estoy de maravillas – respondió con sarcasmo.

- Está bien!, solo preguntaba!...ok, fue una pregunta estúpida. Aquí está tu té. Por suerte encontré uno en la alacena, es de frutas, espero que te guste –

Arthur endulzó el té y luego tomó un sorbo – está rico…gracias – y volvió a quedarse en silencio mirando un punto fijo.

El ojiazul sabía que en el estado en el que estaba el otro no iba a poder explicarle las razones que lo llevaron a hacer todo lo que hizo. Así, decidió que por esta noche, no había nada más que hacer, ni que decir.

- Oye – Arthur dirigió lentamente su mirada hacia el americano poniéndole parcialmente atención – entiendo que debe ser un momento difícil para ti, pero también lo es para mí. Sé que te dije que al llegar te iba a contar las razones por las que te traje aquí, pero necesito que me escuches de verdad, y veo que esta noche no es la indicada – el ingles solo lo miraba – asi que…que te parece si te quedas esta noche, y mañana hablamos bien? Si? – al terminar de decir eso, el otro por fin salió de su mundo paralelo y reaccionó del todo.

- ¿Qué quéee?, que me quede aquí?... contigo?

- Sssi…es mi casa no?, digo, ya es tarde…y no te ofendas, pero te necesito con vida…y preferiría que te quedaras para…bueno…-

El otro rubio levantó una de sus gruesas cejas – en otras palabras, quieres que me quede así tu puedes vigilar que en el transcurso de la noche yo no me escape, o intente quitarme la vida con…esta cuchara?…- y luego dejó el cubierto sobre la bandeja.

Al termina de decir eso, el rubio del mechón miró por el rabillo del ojo a la cuchara como si se tratara de un arma mortal – sabes…sería bueno que duermas en mi habitación, digo, estarías más cómodo…además, la cama es grande y no habrá ningún problema en que quepamos los dos, eso si…La almohada azul es mía! Cante pri! –

- ¿Quéeeee?

- Que la almohada azul es mía!, es que es tan mollidita!, es un sueño! Sé que debería cedértela por eres un invitado pero.. – estaba argumentando hasta que Arthur lo interrumpió.

- Que carajo me importa tu almohadita! ¿cómo es eso de que tenemos que dormir juntos! Estás loco si piensas que voy a permitir algo así! Mira ya sufrí de demasiada humillación en mi vida! No pienso recibir más en este tiempo _plus_ de vida que tengo _gracias _a ti! – gritaba histérico el inglés.

- Oye cálmate! Esta bien, esta bien…no te pongas así,…si quieres…eh.., podemos poner una almohada en el medio, que dices? – dijo esto como si fuera LA solución. A eso, si la mirada del ojiverde pudiese matar, Alfred ya estaría muerto –

- NO

- Entiendo…¿dos almohadas?

- OLVÍDALO! Sabes que, mejor me voy de aquí!

- NO! ESPERA! No te vayas!...está bien..,yo dormiré en el sillón y tu en mi cuarto, estás de acuerdo ahora? Por favor…- con ojos de cachorro perdido bajo la lluvia.

Una vez más, volvió a suspirar hondamente – ok, ok…de acuerdo..- no sabía porque lo hacía realmente, pero algo dentro de él lo llevaba a hacerlo.

- Gracias! No te vas a arrepentir!, ahora, vamos a dormir! Mañana te quiero mostrar algo importante y tenemos que salir temprano!

- No me vas a decir porque estoy aquí?

- Mmm…mira, yo se que hoy fue un día difícil, no quiero cargarte con más cosas. Descansa, mañana hablaremos, y gracias de nuevo por…estar aquí. En el armario en el segundo cajón hay pijamas, y en el baño hay toallas limpias. Cualquier cosa que necesites me despiertas, no hay problema, esta bien?

- Si,…nos vemos mañana…

- _eso espero…_- susurro casi imperceptiblemente.

.

-o8o8o8o8o8o8o-

.

Alfred se encontraba recostado en el sillón de la sala, y no podía parar de dar vueltas. Por una parte, no podía conciliar el sueño pensando que debía velar por Arthur por esa noche, no sea cosa que a mitad de la madrugada pasara una desgracia. Es verdad que el ojiverde se veía más calmado, pero no se tenía que dejar confiar solo por su apariencia. La segunda cosa que le quitaba el sueño, era lo que iba a contarle al otro en unas horas.

No podía negarlo, tenía miedo. Hasta ahora había tenido suerte llegar a tiempo para evitar que _cayera_ del puente, de que permitiera llevarlo a su casa y hasta que se encuentre durmiendo en su habitación dispuesto a escucharlo al día siguiente. Pero en su caso, como siempre, su suerte podía cambiar.

¿Qué sucedería si después de contarle para que lo estaba buscando, el inglés se negaba a ayudarlo?,¿acaso porque podría importarle realmente?. Tenía que estar preparado para una respuesta así. Después de todo, si el ojiverde había decidido ser un donante anónimo, seguramente fue porque justamente, no quería saber nada del tema luego del "proceso". Tenía que pensar bien como se lo iba a decir, _qué le iba a decir_. Debía ensayar un buen argumento para convencerlo de lo que le iba a pedir no era una locura, sino un acto de amor. ¿De amor?...dadas las circunstancias por las que estaba pasando el otro rubio hablar de amor en ese momento no era lo ideal.

De todas maneras, sea como sea, no le iba a mentir…solo quizá omitiría parte de la verdad, al menos en un primer momento. También debía preparar algunas de las respuestas de las preguntas que posiblemente el otro joven le vaya a plantear. A la que más temía, pero sabía que era inevitable, iba ser responder a la pregunta de cómo sabía que él era el donante y sobre todo como sabía dónde encontrarlo. No precisamente porque no supiera como explicarlo bien…sino que muchas de las cosas que tuvo que hacer no estaban dentro de lo que se podría considerar _correcto_. No era una buena idea ocultarle cosas, pero tampoco podía decírselas libremente, y terminar con un "el fin justifica los medios", aunque irónicamente para su caso, no había mejor frase argumentativa que esa.

Era las tres de la madrugada y seguía dando vueltas, le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar. Tal vez, debería dejar de pensar tanto y concentrarse mejor en descansar. Mañana iba a ser un largo día.

La casa se encontraba en absoluto silencio, aun así, se acercó a la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba el ojiverde. Desde allí pudo ver como este dormía plácidamente, aunque con una mueca algo molesta en el rostro. Luego de cerciorarse de que_ todo estaba bien, _regresó de nuevo al sillón y se dispuso a descansar.

.

-o8o8o8o8oo8o8o-

.

Luego de despedirse del americano, cerró la puerta de la habitación para disponerse a cambiar de ropa. Busco en el cajón que le indicaron y agarro la primera prenda que encontró a mano. Sin tener ánimos de tomarse un baño, se metió a la cama como si fuera suya…como si fuera normal todo aquello.

Es entonces cuando cayó en cuenta ¿Qué hacia allí?, esa no era su casa, no eran sus cosas, la ropa que tenía puesta no era suya ¿pero importaba? Claro que no…nada importaba. ¿y qué era eso que le dijo aquel joven? Seguro era algo sin sentido…después de todo en su vida ahora lo era.

Cerró los ojos, pero al no poder conciliar el sueño los volvió a abrir. Se escuchaban ruidos desde el otro lado de la puerta, la cual se encontraba entreabierta, seguro era aquel sujeto, _el que lo salvó_. Por lo visto, no era el único que no podía dormir. Se levantó de la cama tratando de no hacer ruido para no llamar la atención, con la poca luz que había en el cuarto pudo ver sobre la mesa de luz un portarretrato donde se encontraba una foto del ojiazul junto a una joven muy bella.

Mientras observaba la fotografía, una sonrisa amarga se formaba en su rostro. Muchos sentimientos de dolor_**amor **_ se formaban en su pecho y abarcaban su mente. Que felices se veían ambos en aquella foto, el también recuerda haber estado así…con él. Apretó con ambas manos el objeto que tenía entre ellas. Una vez más volvió a recordar, una vez más lo habían traicionado. La rabia y la frustración se estaban haciendo presentes nuevamente. Iba a tirar el portarretratos para que se haga mil pedazos, al igual que su corazón, pero escucho pasos acercarse, y corrió a meterse dentro de la cama nuevamente cerrando sus ojos, simulando dormir.

Aunque no podía verlo, sentía su presencia y su mirada sobre él. Luego escuchó sus pasos alejarse y después solo silencio. Volvió a abrir los ojos, y saco debajo de las sabanas la fotografía, y la volvió a mirar. Ahora se sentía culpable por lo que había pensado hacer. ¿Qué derecho tenía el a destruir los momentos felices de otros?.

Volvió a sentirse una basura, un mísero gusano…no tenía derecho a vivir.

"_**Debes ayudarme!"**_... .

Aquella persona que impidió que cayera, que lo condujo a su hogar, que le presto su ropa y que se encontraba durmiendo en la sala debido a que le había cedido su cama, le dijo que necesitaba su ayuda. La idea de querer dejar de ser parte de este mundo no se había ido de su cabeza, después de todo, es el destino que él se eligió. Pero a su vez, no podía serle indiferente a los sucesos de esta noche. Tal vez, antes de morir podría dejar en este mundo algo bueno en el, así sea solo ayudando a aquel joven.

Los parpados empezaron a pesarles, y de a poco, fue quedándose dormido. Tal vez, en los brazos de Morfeo aquellos pensamientos y sentimientos obscuros le dolieran menos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-0o0o0o0-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era una mañana oscura debido a que estaban en invierno y el sol tardaba en salir, más las agujas del reloj seguían corriendo para todo el mundo. Alfred, aunque se encontraba cansado por no haber podido dormir en casi toda la noche, fue el primero en levantarse. Hoy iba a ser un día clave para él, y aunque no tenía previsto tener un primer contacto con el _padre de su hija_ de la manera que sucedieron las cosas, hacía meses que venía ensayando como iba a plantearle el problema de manera que el otro lo pudiera entender. Mientras preparaba el desayuno, recordaba lo difícil que fue encontrarlo y las cosas que tuvo que hacer para ello. Todo comenzó desde aquel día, cuando fue a ver a su abogado.

_- Te recomiendo que no te hagas ilusiones, la posibilidad de que una corte te de la custodia es nula, y ni hablar de que puedas pelear por adoptarla. _

_- No! Debe haber una manera! Yo..yo no puedo perderla asi! ES MI HIJA GOD!_

_- Entiéndelo muchacho, yo se cuanto la quieres y luchas por ella, pero legalmente no hay nada que podamos hacer. El juez ya dicto que será dada en adopción, y mientras tanto, se quedará en un hogar de tránsito. _

_- Por favor…por favor no, n-no me diga eso…se lo suplico…yo prometí que cuidaría de ella…por favor…- Jones lloraba de rodillas delante de su abogado que lo miraba con pena e impotencia de no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo._

_El abogado, conocía a Jones y a la otra joven desde que eran niños, él se encargaba de los trámites legales que se realizaban cada vez que una familia adoptaba a un niño de aquel orfanato. Él fue quien llevó al rubio, luego del funeral de sus padres, al instituto. Lo vio crecer, reír, llorar y rogarle cada vez que una familia quería adoptarlo que hiciera lo posible para que no sucediera porque no quería dejar a su amiga sola. Al verlo rogar y llorar de la misma manera que lo hacía cuando era un niño, sintió que tal vez, aunque no fuera ético, y sabiendo las consecuencias que esto pudiera traer, de decirle al americano que existía una única oportunidad de que pudiese pelear por su hija._

_- Alfred,…levántate – lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a sentarse – sé que no debería decirte esto, primero que nada porque te estaría dando falsas esperanzas, y segundo porque sé que luego que te lo diga, seguro te meterás en problemas, pero no puedo verte así – Alfred lo miraba confundido - así que te lo diré, hay una mínima oportunidad, un único elemento que te puede ayudar a pelear por tu niña – el americano abrió bien sus ojos y lo miró expectante – tu no puedes reclamarla porque no eres su padre biológico, pero que no lo seas no quiere decir que no lo tenga. Él existe, y el la única persona que podría llegar a reclamar la tenencia. _

_- Eso…puede ser posible? …de verdad! – no podía sentirse más feliz – entonces, podemos apelar por ese lado!_

_- Espera!, cálmate, es una opción (la única), pero acaso, ¿tú sabes quién es?, ¿dónde encontrarlo?_

_- No…pero…puedo buscarlo…Y cuando lo encuentre yo-!_

_- Cuando lo encuentres, qué le dirás?, piensa Alfred, PIENSA!, acaso cuando lo encuentres, si es que lo encuentras, solo te acercarás a él y le dirás: oye, yo tengo una hija, que en verdad es tu hija porque con mi novia usamos tu esperma, y que la justicia me la quiere quitar porque su madre murió, y solo me la darán si su padre biológico la reclama, ah! No, te la darán a ti, pero no te hagas problema que luego me la das a mí, y tú no tendrás ninguna obligación con ella!, que dices?_

_- ¿Y por qué no?..._

_- No me estás hablando enserio, verdad?_

_- Repito: y por qué no?_

_- Porque las cosas no funcionan así!_

_- Funcionarán si permiten que recupere a mi hija!_

_- Muy bien, muy bien…yo tengo la culpa después de todo por meterte esta idea en la cabeza, no tiene caso discutir por algo que no es seguro, sino casi imposible…._

_- Si lo imposible es lo único que me queda, entonces es todo con lo que cuento. Cuando murieron mis padres pensé que me sería imposible volver a sonreír, que sería imposible compartir mi vida con alguien…cuando me dijeron que no podía tener hijos, cuando me negaron la adopción pensé que sería imposible ser padre, aun así lo soy. No hay imposible que impida que recupere a mi hija-_

_Al terminar de decir ello, salió de la oficina de su abogado dispuesto a encontrar a aquella persona por cielo, mar y tierra, iría al mismo infierno si hiciera falta, pero no se rendiría hasta dar con él._

Habían pasado nueve meses desde que empezó a buscar, dos desde que lo encontró, y horas desde que tuvo contacto directo con él.

Terminó de preparar el desayuno, y camino hasta su habitación donde se encontraba el ojiverde. Estaba dormido, y con cara de no haber descasado para nada bien. No esperaba menos, después de todo, nadie que decidiera terminar con su vida hubiera podido dormir tranquilamente. Tenía una idea del porqué de su decisión, y aunque no la entendía del todo, se propuso no hablarle del tema durante ese día. No era quién para juzgarlo, y esperaba que el otro tampoco lo hiciera.

Se acercó al joven y lo llamó por su nombre mientras que con una mano lo movía suavemente del hombro para ayudarlo a despabilarse.

Arthur abrió sus ojos encontrándose con aquellos color cielo, luego frunció el ceño y se dispuso a sentarse en la cama – que quieres? – lo miró confundido.

- Ya está listo el desayuno – le dijo en tono tranquilo

- Ah…bueno…yo ahora me cambio y voy…si? - le respondió con un tono monótono.

- Ok…te espero entonces…allá –

.

.

Iba a ser un largo día, uno de los tantos que les esperaba vivir juntos.

.

* * *

.

Buaaaaaaaaaaaa! Que horror! Yo sé que esperaban algo mejor…pero, pero…me robaron mi preciosa notbook! Buaaaa! Así que recién hoy pude recuperar parte del capítulo que tenía para subir ayer! Tenía el principio de este en el archivo de mi trabajo. Asi que, encima que me llevo a las trompadas con mi memoria…no era lo que había escrito, y era mucho más largo. Igual, no hay mal que por bien no venga, al escribir este me dio nuevas ideas, se que va a ser para mejor! Gracias por leer! Y espero que me apoyen en esta nueva vuelta! Nos estamos leyendo en el prox. Cap! Gracias una vez más! Saludillos! Mia Rosen!

Pd: Eh…el nombre de la niña no lo tengo del todo decidido!...supongo que lo revelaré en el prox cap. (no es mi idea alargar más este encuentro!).


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a tod s! si ya se! Me super retrase! Pero últimamente estoy tapada de trabajo, ni hablar que estoy en época de exámenes! Eso si…todos los días escribía, a veces mucho, a veces poco, y a veces nada, pero lo importante es que ya está! No pienso dejar de escribir esta historia, eso seguro! Gracias por su paciencia y espero que les guste este cap. Sin duda es más largo que los anteriores, espero compensar a menos con eso…Nos vemos al final!

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya al igual que todos sus pernajes.

**Aclaraciones:** creo que es obvio, pero por las dudas, el texto escrito apaisado es _flash back_.

_Se encontraba caminando de lado a lado cual león enjaulado en el living de su casa. En la cabeza tenía mil ideas, pero ninguna que le sirviera realmente. Tenía que encontrar a ese sujeto sea como sea. Pero…dónde?. _

_Tomó entre sus manos una foto de su querida novia – ay amor…todo sería más fácil si estarías aquí… - y acarició rostro de la joven de la fotografía con uno de sus dedos con tristeza – solo ayúdame desde donde estés…dame una señal…- y como si de un acto sobrenatural se tratara, un libro cayó de la biblioteca. Jones pegó un salto del susto – linda…no juegues conmigo! Si eres tu, sabes que estas cosas me dan miedo… - susurraba mientras miraba a todos lados, pero al no obtener ningún otro tipo de respuesta, se acercó a la biblioteca, y tomó aquel libro leyendo la portada – dónde está wally?...muy gracioso eh…uhm, qué es esto? – vio un pequeño papel que sobresalía del libro – __"Clínica de fertilidad asistida"__… - eso era!, debía empezar a buscar desde el lugar de origen, pero cómo?, porque estaba seguro que los datos de los donantes estarían guardados bajo siete llaves!, lo único que recordaba era el número que se encontraba en el catálogo que habían visto con la madre de su hija, seguro sería el número de donante. _

_Tenía ya dónde empezar a buscar, no tenía un nombre, pero tenía un número de identificación, pero sin duda lo difícil sería obtener los datos completos. Pero para él no había imposibles._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los dos se evitaban la mirada, ninguno quería hablar. Arthur porque no tenía ánimos, y Alfred porque tenía miedo de hablar de más.

Pero le tocó al americano romper el hielo.

- cómo estás?-

- mejor, gracias…-

- podemos hablar? –

- tu dirás…

- bien, yo te dije que hoy te iba a contar porque te estuve buscando..-

A esto el inglés levanto una de sus gruesas cejas y le hablo con curiosidad - espera,… tu me estabas buscando?...Desde cuándo?

- digamos que desde hace unos meses…-

- y me encontraste ayer_ oportunamente_ en el puente no?-

- Bueno…para serte sincero, en verdad te encontré un tiempo antes…-

- Qué tan antes?-

- poco…unos dos meses mas o menos…-

- Dos meses te parece poco?,- el inglés estaba desconcertado - … entonces si me encontraste y sabías de mi hace tiempo, por qué no me hablaste antes? –

- en verdad, no sabía como encararte… - desvió la mirada hacia un costado y prosiguió - mira, lo que tengo que decirte es algo delicado, se trata de mi hija – al ver que el otro joven le estaba prestando atención decidió que era el momento para contarle la historia – mi novia y yo queríamos ser padres, y optamos por la adopción, pero nos la negaron por no cumplir con todos los requisitos que nos pedían-

Entonces Arthur recordó a la joven de la foto – la chica de la de la fotografía… - Alfred lo miró confundido – disculpa, te interrumpí…, es que vi una foto al lado de tu cama y…-

- No, está bien!, si..es ella…va, era ella…murió cuando dio a luz a nuestra hija…- dijo con tristeza-

- Lo siento, yo no..- Arthur se reprochó a si mismo por abrir la boca de más-

Alfred pudo detectar en el rostro del otro una mueca de culpa -Está bien, no hay problema…-

El ojiverde trató de seguir con el tema rápidamente - Supongo que entonces como no pudieron adoptar, decidieron tener un hijo propio. No soy quién para decirte nada pero…no hubiera sido más fácil esa opción antes de todos los inconvenientes que trae una adopción?-

- Claro que si!,…digo, adoptar estaba igual en nuestro plan después de tener uno propio…pero el problema era que…-

- Ella tenía problemas? – se apresuró a sacar conclusiones al unir el fallecimiento de su novia a lo demás, pero el ojiazul lo corrigió-

- No…el problema era yo…,yo no pudo tener hijos…soy estéril Arthur. Es por eso que tuvimos que recurrir a otros métodos…- realizó una pausa para darse ánimo para lo que venía – optamos por la inseminación artificial.-

Una vez más se sintió terrible, iba de mal en peor, a este paso, era mejor que dejara de hablar…-Ah…- comenzó a sentirse un poco incómodo con el tema. Supuestamente, todo esto tenía que ver con él…aunque no sabía qué realmente.

- Asi que usamos el esperma de un donante para tener a nuestra hija…- Siguió contando, ya metiéndose en tema.

Seguía sin entender, pero trató de remontar un poco su opinión, ya que las últimas veces que habló, no dijo cosas que lo dejaran bien parado - La verdad, es que admiro las ganas que le pusieron para de ser padres, y aunque no la comparta, lamento lo que les sucedió, tu tan joven y una criatura sin su madre…yo también perdí a mi madre cuando nací. Esa pequeña va a necesitar mucha contención y amor…espero que seas mejor padre que el que yo tuve…- lo último lo dijo sin pensar- lo lamento, tu me están contando algo importante y yo salgo con mi vida miserable …-

- No está bien, es bueno que puedas descargarte y saber algo más de ti – Trato de sonar lo mas amable y comprensivo posible para que el otro joven no se volviese a deprimir al punto de perderse en sus pensamientos nuevamente –

- Gracias…. Y la niña? Dónde está?, no la eh escuchado aquí…- le llamó la atención que no la haya visto en el apartamento ni tampoco haber escuchado ruido alguno –

- Desgraciadamente no está conmigo. Cuando habíamos planeado casarnos, mi novia enfermó gravemente y tuvimos que posponer todos los planes. Nunca pensé que por el solo hecho de no estar casados, y al morir ella, yo no podía hacerme cargo de mi pequeña por no ser su padre biológico –

- Pero algún familiar de ella no podría reclamar la tenencia, después de todo ella si era su madre –

- Ella no contaba con ningún familiar. Al igual que yo…ella era huérfana…-

- Ah…lo siento,…si te hace sentir más afortunado, a veces es mejor estar solo que mal acompañado – Alfred lo miro extrañado – lo lamento, no lo digo por ti, lo digo por mi…no importa, entonces que sucedió?-

- Me la quitaron…se la llevó una asistente social y ahora esta en un instituto de menores –

- Que terrible…- ahora el ojiverde era quien miraba con pena al americano – sé que no soy el indicado para brindarte algún tipo de ayuda, mucho menos psicológico, pero si te puedo ayudar en algo…-

- Me puedes ayudar en mucho…- le dijo mirándolo seriamente a los ojos.

- Disculpa, pero no entiendo como…-

Alfred notó que por si solo, Arthur no iba a relacionar su caso con el suyo, así que era hora de tomar cartas en el asunto…- dime…tu alguna vez tuviste que ver con una clínica como esa, no es así?...-

Al escuchar esto, el ingles lo miró extrañado. Hasta que recordó. Recordó que unos años atrás su ahora ex-amigo, lo había llevado a aquella clínica donde trabajaba como donante de esperma. Recordó haberse prestado una vez a ello. Y entonces un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo – s-si…y tu como sabes? …-

- Lo sé porque…nosotros usamos tu esperma para tener a nuestra hija – Arthur abrió los ojos, lo miró fijamente y sintió como si balde de agua helada le cayera encima – lo que quiere decir que biológicamente es tu hija. Tu eres el padre biológico de mi hija del corazón…-

Se paró de golpe y puso sus manos sobre la mesa, luego miro fijamente a Alfred a los ojos - T-tú no estás hablando enserio, verdad? Es decir,…ES IMPOSIBLE! Solo fue una vez! Tal vez, estas equivocado! Sí si! Es eso! Por qué hablas si no estas seguro! – gritaba medio /totalmente/ histérico. No le podía estar pasando eso. Él no podía ser padre. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, quería salir de allí inmediatamente. Lejos de ese demente que le venía con semejante cuento.

Alfred salió tras él y lo retuvo interponiéndose entre el joven y la puerta - No Arthur!, yo no te hubiera dicho nada si no estuviera seguro de esto!, ERES TÚ! -

- Sal de la puerta!, déjame ir! –

- NO!

- ES QUE NO PUEDES DEJAS DE METERTE EN MI CAMINO!, Tú no eres quién para decidir por mi! Creo que ya fue bastante que anoche te siguiera hasta aquí, y no te haya tirado del puente antes de saltar como lo había pensado en el primer momento que te metiste en mi vida!, sabes, eres de lo peor! Te aprovechaste que me viste mal, y eso te sirvió para manipularme como quisiste! SAL DE LA PUERTA! – gritaba colérico.

- Las cosas no fueron así! Yo no me aproveche de ti!, te vi mal y solo te quise ayudar, asegurarme de que estés bien, de que nada te pasara – el rubio de lentes trataba de excusarse de las cosas de las que le estaban acusando.

- Ya veo!, Siempre piensas en ti verdad?, y yo que ilusamente pensé que alguien desinteresadamente me salvo!, que iluso…- y se tomaba los cabellos con ambas manos.

- Basta! No voy a seguir permitiendo que me digas más cosas como esas!, es verdad que te necesito, pero no es lo único que me llevó a impedir que saltaras de ese puente! –

- Entonces qué?, que más te lo impidió? –

Alfred lo sabía, en el fondo lo sentía, había algo más, pero no sabía exactamente qué? –

.

.

_Habían pasado ya siete meses desde que su abogado le había dado una esperanza para recuperar a su hija, y a pesar de que le había dicho que iba a ser imposible que encuentre a ese sujeto, él lo había logrado. Aunque tenía apuro en tener a su pequeña nuevamente a su lado, no podía actuar sin pensar, ya que encarar erróneamente al donante significaba perder toda posibilidad de ser feliz._

_Decidió primero saber un poco más del padre biológico de su hija, después de todo, formaba parte de ella. Además, lograba saber más de él, tal vez, encontraría la mejor forma de hablarle de forma que no se pueda negar a ayudarlo._

_Se dispuso a seguirlo día tras día, tenía que saber cada movimiento._

_Ya tenía siguiéndolo dos semanas, y lo que pudo averiguar es que trabajaba en una tienda, junto a otro joven…que por cierto, parecía que tenían algo…tal vez, porque los vio una vez sonrojarse cuando se miraban, o porque vio como el joven albino tomaba de la mano al otro, o porque simplemente los vio besándose en el callejón al costado del local._

_También, pudo averiguar que no vivía solo, al parecer, compartía un apartamento con un tipo con aspecto de casanova, y por su acento parecía francés. _

_Mientras más pasaban los días, iba descubriendo otras cosas de aquel joven. Cosas como por ejemplo que le gustaban las mascotas, ya que siempre luego del trabajo se quedaba mirando una tienda con diferentes animales. También descubrió una vez que lo siguió a una librería, que por lo visto le gustaba leer libros de magia y hechizos._

_Pero una sensación extraña se formaba dentro de él, cada vez que lo veía con…su pareja. No porque fuera homofóbico o algo así, que dos hombres estén juntos no era algo que le agradara, pero tampoco era quien para juzgar a nadie. No era eso, era ver la sonrisa de ese joven de ojos verdes, su mirada enamorada, su expresión de felicidad cada vez que estaba junto a ese otro joven. Algo en todo eso, le hacía sentir algo extraño. _

_Ya había pasado un mes y medio desde que lo comenzó a seguir, ya era hora, ya conocía un poco más del otro, era momento de actuar. Un día, saliendo del trabajo, fue directamente a la casa del inglés para hablar de una vez por todas con él. Cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la calle, vio como salía de la casa de Arthur su pareja junto con el otro de melena. Pensó que era perfecto, así podía hablar a solas con el padre de su hija. Pero lo que vio, lo desconcertó. De repente, ambos jóvenes se encontraban muy cerca el uno del otro, y se dirigían mirabas cómplices. Eso a Alfred no le dio buena espina, y dejo de lado por el momento el hablar con él, para seguir a ese par. Ambos entraron a una especie de bar, pero de apariencia más privada. El no entró, pero todo eso le parecía raro. Pudiera ser que ese par estuviesen engañando al pobre de Arthur…._

_- _

- Ya veo…no tienes nada para decir…, déjame Alfred...-

El americano no sabía que decir ni qué hacer ante eso. Así que se quedó quieto en donde estaba, mientras el ojiverde simplemente lo corría de la puerta. Permaneció así unos minutos que fueron eternos mientras miles de pensamientos cruzaban en su cabeza. Eso había sido todo, nueve meses de búsqueda, estrategia y espionaje para eso?, nueve meses sin tener con él a su hija…solo para terminar como empezó, sin nada?. Qué era acaso lo que estaba pasando?, hace unos meses atrás se moría por encontrar a aquel sujeto y decirle lo importante que era para él, para su vida. Y ahora?, ahora se encontraba solo, en su casa, sin él, sin ella…lo había dejado ir…había fallado…_le había fallado. _Sintió como una punzada le cerraba el pecho, el dolor de haber fracasado le consumía el alma. Fracaso. FRACASO?, é l se estaba dando por vencido?. NO, no podía ahora. Ya había llegado demasiado lejos, esta vez no se quedaría callado, esta vez diría todo lo que no pudo decir_, lo que no le llego a decir. _

Salió corriendo tras el joven de ojos verdes, y emprendió su búsqueda. No se había ido hace mucho tiempo, pero el otro era rápido para huir. Lo encontró sentado en el banco de una plaza, quieto y con los ojos cerrados. Se acercó suavemente para no asustarlo y tranquilamente se tomó asiento junto a él.

Arthur notó la presencia de alguien a su lado. Abrió sus ojos y pudo ver aunque sin sorprenderse que se tratara de aquel americano. Tomó una buena bocanada de aire y lo miró de costado. No sabía por qué pero se encontraba más tranquilo pero no menos perturbado. Alfred mientras tanto miraba al suelo y sin perder más tiempo comenzó a hablar.

- Es verdad que necesito que me ayudes con mi problema,…mira no te puedo decir a ciencia cierta que es, pero no es sólo eso lo que me llevó a salvarte…-

El inglés solo se limitaba a escucharlo, una parte de él quería salir corriendo, sin embargo otra lo mantenía sentado. Mientras tanto, el ojiazul siguió hablando.

- Cuando se llevaron a mi bebé, fue como si toda mi vida se hubiese terminado, como si la única luz que iluminaba mi vida se hubiese apagado y desde entonces alrededor solo había oscuridad…las cosas como te dije no fueron buenas para mi después de eso, yo a pesar de amar con todo mi corazón a esa criatura, no podía hacer nada por ella,… sentí una impotencia,… una frustración por no poder hacer nada…tan pequeña…y tan sola…solos los dos…- Arthur ahora lo observaba atento. Sabía de ese sentimiento, así que esperó escuchar hasta la última palabra antes de acotar algo al respecto – hasta que mi abogado me dijo que había una única posibilidad para que volvamos a estar juntos. Pero no era ni simple ni fácil, sino más bien imposible. La única persona que podía hacer ese sueño posible era el padre biológico de la niña, quien podría reclamar su tenencia, así ella ya no sería dada en adopción… - Alfred lo miró a los ojos trasmitiendo en su mirada lo que sentía - Arthur, tu eres esa persona, tu eres la única esperanza que tenemos para volver a estar juntos y ser una familia. Por favor, no te estoy pidiendo que te hagas cargo de ella…solo que me ayudes a tenerla cerca…-

- Alfred…yo no sé cómo ayudarte, de verdad…lo siento…-

- Si puedes…por favor, solo intentémoslo! –

- Es que no estoy seguro,…no me estás pidiendo que te ayude con algo simple; te das cuenta que lo que me pides va a cambiar mi vida, ni eso! Porque si me estuvieras pidiendo que te done un órgano solo me afectaría a mi…pero aquí también hay alguien más…es una persona Afred!-

- Lo sé, lo sé…sólo intentémoslo ya te lo dije!…después veremos como solucionamos lo demás, te prometo que si me ayudas no volverás a saber de nosotros!, nunca más te molestaré! Pero por favor…-

El inglés guardó silencio por un momento y luego habló – No lo sé…no creo…es una locura! –

- Espera! No digas nada más!, acompáñame, tengo que mostrarte algo antes de que me digas algo definitivo…si después de eso sigues con tu negativa, te prometo que no te molestaré más…que dices?-

No sabía cómo lo hacía…pero siempre lograba convencerlo – Está bien…-

.

Emprendieron viaje a un lugar desconocido por el ojiverde. Por otra parte Jones se estaba jugando todo en ello. Si esto no terminaba de ablandar el corazón de aquel joven nada más lo haría. Estaba claro que él solo no pudo convencerlo, y que necesitaba de la ayuda de sus _ángeles_, sobre todo de un ángel en especial.

Llegaron a un edificio antiguo muy grande, al principio parecía normal, hasta que al llegar a la puerta comenzaron a escucharse voces de niños. Arthur estaba confundido, a dónde lo había llevado el americano?, acaso se trataba de un colegio?. Al entrar al establecimiento pudo corroborar que si se trataban de niños…pero que no exactamente se trataba de un colegio.

Aquel lugar era un instituto de menores …el ojiazul lo había llevado a un orfanato. Arthur no tardó en saber que era lo que se traía entre manos el joven de gafas. Se paró de golpe y se quedó quieto.

- Me trajiste aquí para lo que pienso que es verdad?-

-….-

- Dios!, no Alfred así no!-

- Así sí! – y lo tomó del brazo, aunque de manera suave, y lo condujo hasta una de las tantas habitaciones que habían en el lugar.

- Al, que haces aquí?, te esperaba para mañana, tu sabes para hablar sobre…- Una joven castaña con una flor en su cabello se topó con el joven americano y comenzó a hablarle, hasta que se dio cuenta de la presencia de Arthur - …quien es él? – preguntó

- Disculpa, Arthur, ella es Elizabeta, la directora del lugar…Eli, el es…-

- Arthur! No?, mucho gusto! – respondió sola pensando que a su amigo ya se le había olvidado el nombre del otro…Alfred solía ser muy "despistado" - No me digas que también te vamos a tener como voltario! Que bueno! –

- eh… - Arthur no sabía que decir.

- No..s-si…pero Eli…él es..ÉL…-

- Si! Ya se que él es él! Quien más sino! –

Alfred se estaba impacientando porque su amiga húngara no lo entendía –es ÉL! –

- … - Eli lo miraba confundida y no entendía lo que quería decirle el otro, y empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

Pero el ojiazul y la joven no eran los únicos que estaban perdiendo la paciencia…

- QUE YO SOY EL PADRE BIOLÓGICO DE LA HIJA DE ESTE TARADO! - Gritó sacado por la situación, es que nunca se iba en su vida iba a haber alguien "NORMAL"…se estaba arrepintiendo de seguir con vida… .

- Ahhh…NO! Alfi! Lo encontrataste! Que felicidad! No lo puedo creer! – y Eli se abalanzó hacia el ojiverde abrazándolo, dejando a este estático, y a Alfred un poco preocupado por la situación-

- Si, si…ahora necesitaríamos ir a…- tratando de sacar de paso a Elizabeta encima de un pobre anonadado Arthur.

- Ah! Sisi está bien vayan vayan! – decía la joven mientras seguía abrazándolo.

- Eh…necesitaría que lo sueltes…si? , tiene que venir conmigo…-

- Huy! Disculpa…fue la emoción! – se disculpaba la castaña.

- No está bien…- como si no fuera suficiente con el americano, otra loca se había cruzado en su camino.

- Ven…sigamos…- Tenía que darse prisa antes de que el ojiverde volviera a salir corriendo.

.

Entraron a una habitación grande en donde habían varias cunas y personas que cuidaban de los bebés que habían en ellas. Alfred sabía muy bien a cual ir, y por más que la cambiaran de lugar, el sabría donde encontrarla con los ojos cerrados.

Ambos se acercaron a una en especial. Y allí es cuando Arthur la vio. Se trataba de una niña preciosa, de tez blanca como la nieve y cabellos dorados igual que Alfred.

- Hola mi amor! Hola mi vida! Mira quién vino a verte! Siiiii! Es papá, que vino a ver a su muñequita! Quien es la gordita de papá, donde ta`? aca taaa!- la tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a hablarle infantilmente.

Mientras Arthur veía entre sorprendido y enternecido como al americano se le caía la baba por aquella criatura.

– Mira /chuick/ el es Arthur/chuick/ un amigo de papá/chuick/ porque no lo saludas/chuick/mm? /chuick/ - el ojiazul alternaba entre hablar besar a la pequeña.

- H-hola – la saludo tímidamente

- Te dijo hola!, como se dice?-

- oa – le devolvió el saludo mientras escondía tímidamente su rostro en el pecho de su _papá._

Arthur se moría de ternura ante la actitud de la pequeña, ni hablar Alfred que estaba embobado con la situación. Pero no era momento de atontarse, si bien la niña lo ponía así, por ella tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto. Era el momento, tenía que aprovechar el estado del ojiverde para _"atacar". _No, no la estaba utilizando para manipular al otro joven, los dos estaban trabajando en equipo.

- Arthur nos puede ayudar a que estemos juntitos los dos!, pero le tenemos que preguntar si quiere…le preguntamos?- el americano le dijo algo al oído a la bebe y luego ella habló.

- Atu..nos ayuda´ ?…-

- Alfred…eso es muy bajo…- respondió entre enternecido e indignado por la manera "sucia" de jugar de Jones.

_Padre_ e hija miraban al inglés con intriga expectante aunque con una gran sonrisa – y? que dices?..-

- Hay Alfred!...- respiró hondo, cerró sus ojos fuertemente, luego los abrió lentamente y largo el aire contenido -…como sé que esto es l correcto? –

- Sólo miranos!...acaso nos ves felices juntos?-

- Qué tiene que ver eso?-

- Tiene mucho que ver!, desde cuando hacer algo para que dos personas que se aman estén bien, pueda ser incorrecto? –

- No lo se…yo…, esto no tiene sentido…mi vida no tiene sentido!

- La mia sin ella tampoco…hagamos algo, ayúdame a darle sentido a mi vida y yo te ayudaré a buscar uno para la tuya!...aceptas?-

- Está bien…acepto…- sonrió de lado, más resignado que convencido.

- De verdad?, hahaha! Gracias! Gracias! Prometo causarte los menos problemas posibles!-

- Eso espero…-

- Lo prometemos! Verdad mi amor? – la felicidad del americano es ese momento era inexplicable. Estaba tan feliz que daba pequeños saltitos con su hija en brazos, mientras ella reía sin entender del todo porque su papá estaba feliz, pero no le hacía falta entender para sentir lo mismo.

Jugaron con la pequeña un rato, y luego de una larga y triste despedida se fueron rumbo a la casa del americano.

Caminaban en silencio a la par. Alfred con una gran sonrisa, y Arthur con una mueca pensativa. Ninguno dijo nada hasta que estuvieron frente a la puerta de la entrada.

- Fue…un día algo extraño no?...-

- Si…si lo fue… . La niña…es preciosa, te felicito..-

- Si lo es! Es hermosa!...-

El rubio se disponía a abrir la puerta de la entrada hasta que el ojiverde le pregunto:

- Por cierto…cómo se llama?-

- Es verdad! Nunca te lo dije! – le respondió sorprendido –…, se llama Emma, lo eligió su madre.

- Emma…que lindo nombre…-

- Entramos?, está frío aquí afuera!-

- Si…entremos ya…-

Bueno hasta aquí este cap. Espero que les haya gustado!. Alfred…manipulador de buen corazón! Pero bue, logró convencerlo aunque aclaro que Arthur no esta bien psicológicamente…en algún momento reaccionará del todo..pero eso será otro cap!. Ahora comienza la trama en todo, muchas cosas pueden pasar desde ahora, desde luego también vamos a saber que pasaron en esos 9 meses. Me costó más de lo que creía elegir el nombre de la beba, pero no me quería quedar más tiempo trabada en eso. Espero seguir contando con Uds. Saludillos! Mia Rosen.

Pd: como escribí esto a lo largo de estas dos semanas es probable que, aunque lo revise, se me aya pasado algo. Si hay algo que no se entiende o quedó confuso o mal, me avisan! Gracias! =D


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a tod s! sip, por fin actualicé!, disculpen la demora, pero estuve con terribles exámenes, y me dieron duro en el trabajo!, espero que les guste! Y nos leemos al final!

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia y todos sus personajes perteneces a Hidekaz Himaruya.

_._

* * *

_._

_Encontrar al donante llevaría tiempo, esperaba que no fuera mucho, pero era inevitable que el tiempo dejara de correr. Había un tema no menor que también tenía que solucionar: Su hija. Qué sería de ella mientras su padre biológico no aparecía?. Pero sin duda, su mayor temor era que alguna pareja quisiera adoptarla. A veces, tenía pesadillas con eso. Soñaba que una pareja feliz la tomaba en brazos y se la llevaba lejos, a un lugar desconocido, y por más rápido que corriera no era capaz de alcanzarla y así la perdía para siempre. Últimamente se había vuelto un sueño recurrente en sus noches, por eso, además de buscar a aquel sujeto, tenía que pensar la manera de estar cerca de su hija y evitar que alguien quisiera llevársela. _

_Recordó que por suerte, seguía siendo amigo de la directora del orfanato en el cual paso parte de su infancia y adolescencia, tal vez, ella podría ayudarlo._

_Se dirigió esa misma tarde a aquel lugar, nada había cambiado desde entonces, reconocía todo con una sonrisa nostálgica, el olor a humedad con galletas de vainilla, las risas de los niños más pequeños, la actitud rebelde de los chicos más grandes, eso se le hacía muy familiar; y las parejas que se acercaban allí a buscar a un futuro hijo…en eso su sonrisa desaparece y comienza a caminar más rápido hacia la oficina de la encargada del instituto. _

_Tocó la puerta y esperó a que le respondieran del otro lado._

_- Adelante – se escuchó_

_El americano ingresó con un suave – permiso – y le dedicó a la mujer que tenía en frente una gran sonrisa – Hola…tanto tiempo no? – _

_La mujer lo miró sorprendida, dejó sobre el escritorio los papeles que tenía en sus manos y fue directo hacia el rubio para saludarlo con un abrazo – Por Dios! Alfred! Cómo estas muchacho?, sigues tan guapo como siempre! – _

_Ante ese comentario Alfred de sonrojó un poco – Gracias! Tu también!, sigues tan fresca como cuando recién llegue aquí! –_

_- No mientas! No hace falta…ya sé que estoy vieja, pero sigo aquí con mis niños!, no te quedes parado como si no conocieras mi oficina! Toma asiento! – lo invitó a sentarse frente a su escritorio como tantas veces lo había hecho cuando este era solo un pequeño niño…y cuando ya no- Dime, qué te trae por aquí?, ah! No me digas que siguen con Diana tratando de adoptar un niño – el ojiazul la miró sorprendido de que ella supiera sobre ello – No me mires así, yo se todo lo que pasa en todas las instituciones, por lo menos las de este estado…Al, sabes que es muy complicado, no creo poder ayudarte mucho con esto – _

_- Descuida, con Diana sabíamos que era muy difícil adoptar, el papeleo es terrible, los trámites, las visitas a los juzgados, y los requisitos para poder progresar…son demasiadas trabas, y aunque tiempo atrás estaba maldiciendo por ello, hoy doy gracias de que sea así, por lo menos para mí ahora todo eso tiene otro significado…- explicaba con una expresión seria en su rostro, mientras la mujer lo miraba confundida –… hay una niña, a la que no quiero que adopten, y si es que alguien quisiera hacerlo, necesita poder retrasarlo el mayor tiempo posible…- terminó de decirle._

_- ah-eh…qué? – la persona mayor que tenía en frente no podía creer lo que le acababa de escuchar._

_- Así como has escuchado, quiero que me ayudes a mantener a una menor en el instituto el mayor tiempo posible, alejada de cualquier familia que quisiera adoptarla – volvió a hablar con determinación._

_- Pero que estás diciendo! A caso te has vuelto loco muchacho! Mira…si esto es una especie de venganza contra las instituciones!...Dios Alfred! Explícate! – No quería creerlo, él no podía estar pidiéndole algo así._

_- Yo no quiero vengarme de nada! Solo quiero que me ayudes a ganar tiempo para recuperar a mi hija! – le contestó sobresaltado._

_- A tu qué? – si antes estaba sobresaltada y sorprendida, ahora estaba anonadada, acaso dijo a su hija?._

_- hum… - suspiró sonoramente – si…mi hija, la niña que tuvimos con Diana hace unos días… - terminó diciendo con notable tristeza en sus ojos._

_- Dime Alfred…y porqué la niña esta en un orfanato teniendo a sus padres?...- _

_- Es una triste historia… _

Lo más difícil ya había pasado, que era por supuesto que Arthur aceptara ayudarlos. Ahora venía todo el tema legal. A todo esto, también tenía que controlar que ese mar de papeleos, requisitos, visitas a juzgados, asistentes sociales y demás que vendrían en camino una vez que se apele la causa, no vayan a espantar al joven inglés y lo hicieran desistir de la idea.

Primero que nada, iba a charlar con el para adelantarle algo de todo ello, no quería que se entere de todo de prepo mañana que iban a ver al abogado.

Eran las cinco de la tarde, y si bien era temprano aún, aquella época del año hacía que oscureciese más temprano. Ambos se encontraban en la pequeña sala de estar del americano disfrutando de una merienda. Es entonces, que Alfred decidió que era el momento ideal para hablar del tema.

- Arthur...- lo nombró para llamar la atención del ojiverde, lo cual funcionó.

- Si...? - respondió.

- Tenemos que hablar sobre mañana, sobre los temas que hablaremos con mi abogado – trató de hablar de la manera más natural que le pudo salir – sólo para adelantarte algo...nada de mucha importancia...-

Si había algo que al europeo aprendió en el cortísimo tiempo que tenía junto al ojiazul, era saber detectar cuando éste estaba por tocar un tema delicado y quería hacerlo pasar como algo sin importancia. Dejó la taza de té sobre la mesita y se cruzó de suavemente de brazos – A si?...bueno…cuéntame…-

-bvbvbvbvbvbbvbvbv-

Era temprano, y hacía bastante frío, es más, estaba pronosticado que nevaría aquella noche.

Ambos durmieron como la noche anterior, Arthur en el cuarto, y Alfred en la sala. Esa mañana Arthur tuvo que pedirle un favor al americano: necesitaba que le preste ropa.

- Alfred…eh…sabes, necesitaría si…, si me puedes prestar algo de ropa, ya que no eh ido a mi casa y no tengo nada, y necesitaría cambiarme…puede ser? – odiaba pedir favores, por más que el ojiazul le hacía sentir que siempre iba a estar en deuda con él, no podía evitar en el fondo sentirse una molestia.

- Claro!, toma del armario lo que quieras!, en el lado izquierdo si te fijas hay ropa que a mi que me queda algo chica, quizás a ti te quede bien! – le respondió animadamente.

- Gracias…-

- Ve tranquilo!, yo mientras tanto prepararé algo para desayunar.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación, y buscó donde le había indicado el otro joven.

Nada de lo que había allí adentro era de su estilo, pero debió resignarse a usarla, después de todo por lo menos le quedaba bien de talle. Más tarde iría a buscar algo de ropa a su casa. "Buscar a su casa…", la sola idea le provocó escalofríos, no la de recoger algo de ropa, sino, de volver a aquel lugar donde había encontrado a "su amigo" y a su novio de esa manera. Verdaderamente no quería cruzarse con ninguno de los dos, por lo menos no por un tiempo. No estaba preparado para verlos frente a frente, no sabía cómo reaccionaría ante ello, no quería volver a perderse.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraba el otro rubio.

- Y a qué hora tenemos que estar en el despacho? – preguntó apoyado desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

- Yo pienso que cuando terminemos de desayunar podríamos ya…- entonces se dio media vuelta para hablarle de frente, entonces lo miró de abajo hacia arriba descaradamente – oye!, veo que esa ropa te queda mejor!, hasta pareces más joven! –

- Soy más joven que tu… - aclaró.

- Pero admite que tu forma de vestir no te favorecía!, Hahaha! Parecías un viejo! –

- Cállate! No es verdad!, a parte, desde cuando vestir formal y maduramente fuese a estar mal visto! - se defendía – mírate! Acaso vestir ropa holgada es lo mejor verdad?, por favor! Quien quiere ver que ropa interior tienes puesta! –

- Así que te gusta ver mi ropa interior eh?, si quieres puedo dedicarte una! -

Arthur se puso rojo como un tomate ante aquellas "falsas" palabras que decía el americano sobre él! – Eso no es verdad!, que asco! – le gritaba mientras le tiraba con algunos imanes que encontró en la heladera.

- Está bien! Está bien! No te enojes!, era solo una broma! Acaso no escuchaste que es bueno levantarse con algo de humor? – Argumentaba mientras esquivaba los pequeños objetos.

- No me parece gracioso! –

- Ok!, ven, siéntate de una vez a desayunar! – Lo invitó a sentarse.

- Bueno…, cambiando de tema, crees que todo lo que venga será muy complicado? –

Esa pregunta desanimó un poco Alfred, pero trató de no mostrarse así delante del rubio de desordenados cabellos – No lo sé…espero que no,…no te preocupes, eso lo veremos luego… -

Estaban frente a un gran edificio, ambos entraron y tomaron el ascensor hasta el piso 10, donde se encontraba el despacho del Dr. Wildboor. Alfred tocó timbre y ambos esperaron a que los atiendan.

La secretaria les abrió la puerta y los invitó a pasar al despacho del abogado. Una vez adentro el rubio de gafas se dirigió donde este estaba sentado y lo saludó con un amistoso saludo.

- Alfred!, que haces aquí muchacho!, comenzaba a pensar que te habías perdido en el mundo! Cómo estas? –

- Hola Doc.! Como esta Ud.! Como ve, yo estoy bien, que digo… más que bien!, y no, no me perdí,…se acuerda que la última vez que vine le dije que cuando volviéramos a vernos no vendría solo?...pues bien!, henos aquí! – Se puso junto al ojiverde y le dio a este un pequeño empujoncito para que se presentara.

- Que tal, mucho gusto, Arthur Kirkland – saludo respetuosamente estirándole la mano.

- Andrew Wildboor, el gusto es mío – y le correspondió el saludo, quedándose ambos luego en silencio.

- Y?...no vas a decir nada? – le habló impaciente el ojiazul a su abogado.

- Qué quieres que diga?... – le respondió el hombre sin entender porque su amigo le hablaba preguntaba con ansiedad.

Mientras tanto, Arthur presentía que la historia iba a volver a repetirse, sin ánimos de ser parte de un diálogo histérico nuevamente, prefirió hablar él y aclararle al Dr. Quien era él realmente y porque estaba allí.

- Yo soy el donante, el padre biológico de la niña, y estoy dispuesto a cooperar con lo que sea necesario - dijo seria pero tranquilamente, mientras veía como al hombre mayor abría grandes sus ojos y lo miraba de arriba abajo.

- Qué? – Andrew estaba anonadado – es verdad esto Al? – ahora le dirigió la mirada al americano.

- Mmmm…Sip!, hahaha! Ves que no era TAN difícil! Yo! Alfred F. Jones logró lo que todos creían imposible! Como te quedó el ojo doc.! – Festejaba infantilmente ante la mirada aun sorprendida del abogado y mientras Arthur rodaba los ojos.

- Alfred F. Jones, si sigues haciendo el ridículo lograras que salga por esa puerta y no vuelva… - le dijo el inglés de modo de advertencia, pero sin verdaderas intenciones de hacerlo, sino más bien, como cuando una madre amenaza a un hijo revoltoso.

- Esta bien me cayó - y guardó silencio de inmediato - …cofamargadocofcof – dijo casi en un susurro.

- Qué dijiste? – y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- NADA! –

- Ah…mejor así. Disculpe Ud. A veces es insoportable…- le habló al Dr. en leyes.

- Hey! – se defendió Alfred.

- Ni me lo digas…- respondió el hombre.

- Oye!- volvió a decir con una mueca de disgusto.

- Chico, te conozco desde que eras un crio,…puedo dar mi opinión al respecto – concluyó.

- Hum! – y se dio media vuelta ofendido.

- Déjelo, ya se le pasará, ahora podríamos hablar sobre el tema que hizo que hoy me encuentre aquí? - Trato de una vez hablar de lo que realmente era importante, dejando de lado el reencuentro y las niñerías – Digame por favor, cómo deberíamos seguir con todo esto.

- Tienes razón, tomen asiento por favor – les dijo, con lo cual ellos y el mismo lo hicieron – En primer lugar me alegra saber que a simple vista eres una persona seria, eso es bueno para todo lo que viene – le dijo a Arthur -. Para empezar, vamos a presentar una apelación para reabrir el caso y así Uds., mejor dicho, tú, podrás reclamar la tenencia de la niña.

- Muy bien…y cuando sería eso? – cuestionó el ojiazul.

- Si están de acuerdo, mañana mismo podríamos presentarnos en el juzgado.

- Y luego?, será cuestión de papeleos, visitas y después me darán la tenencia verdad? – pregunto el ingles, esperando que el proceso no sea muy complicado. Aunque por la cara que puso el abogado, se auguraba todo lo contrario.

- Mmm, me temo que será mas que eso. No voy a mentirte, aún siendo tú el padre biológico, por las condiciones en las que te convertiste en padre no te da derecho a reclamarla. En verdad, dependerá mucho del juez que tome la causa y como sea tu compromiso para asumir tamaña responsabilidad. No pretendo asustarte, es por eso que mejor hablemos bien de esto una vez que nos concedan una oportunidad. No vale la pena adelantarse y preocuparse por cosas que no sabemos si van a ser posibles –

- Entonces, me está diciendo que aún así, aunque Arthur sea su padre de sangre, solo dependemos del humor del juez de turno, eso es todo? – decía un desconcertado y decepcionado Alfred.

- Ya te lo había dicho Al, te dije que no iba a ser fácil…., pero no hay que perder las esperanzas, no? –

….

.

.

Se despidieron del Dr. Wildboor, y caminaron en silencio hacia la salida. Ambos se encontraban algo pensativos e inquietos por las cosas que dijo el abogado. Sin duda, no era algo que esperaban escuchar, más el americano, que después de todo, esperaba una noticia alentadora, la solución de todos sus problemas. Recordó su suerte…no, nada había cambiado… .

Caminaron un par de cuadras hasta que el ojiverde paró la marcha.

- Espera!...necesito que antes de que sigamos me acompañes a un lugar… - dijo de pronto el ojiverde – como sabes, no tengo mis cosas, y mañana necesito vestir ropa que demuestre seriedad, es por ello que ante todo me hagas un favor…necesito que vayas por mis cosas a mi casa – concluyó diciendo eso.

- …Claro! No hay problema! – el americano no sabía porque al ingles le costaba tanto pedirle algo, cuando en verdad, él estaba en deuda con él – entonces, vamos!-

Caminaron algunas calles más hasta que se encontraron en la calle de enfrente del departamento. El ojiverde volvió a parar la marcha en seco y de inmediato se escondió tras un árbol.

- Qué haces? – le pregunto divertido el estadounidense.

- No quiero cruzarme con él… -

No hizo falta que el rubio explicara más, él sabía las razones, o por lo menos se las podía imaginar, por las cuales aquel joven no quería pisar su propia casa.

- Entiendo…entonces, dame las llaves – el ojiverde sacó un manojo de llaves del su bolsillo y se las entregó al rubio de gafas – que te traigo?-

- Ehmm…toma lo que puedas de los cajones, en la parte de arriba del armario hay un bolso, mete todo allí por favor, ah! No te olvides de traerme algunos trajes…, y lo más importante, debajo de la cama hay una pequeña caja…-

- Muy bien,…entonces: el bolso, la ropa, los trajes y…ehmmm…-

- LA CAJA! –

- Si, si..la caja! –

- te vas a acordar de todo?...o quieres que le lo anote? – le habló ácidamente.

- Toma mi mochila! Y vigila y avísame si viene alguien! – se fue ofendido con él.

.

.

.

Mientras abría la puerta rápidamente, miró a ambos lados para asegurarse que nadie lo estaba mirando de manera sospechosa y entro como un rayo. Desde el otro lado de la calle, Arthur lo con los ojos en blanco, pensaba que si el objetivo del americano era acaso no llamar la atención, era obvio que actuando como un maniático no lo iba a lograr. Lo único que esperaba que se apurara y saliera rápido antes que su ex-amigo llegara a la casa, con ese francés nunca se sabía nada y tenías que estar preparado para cualquier cosa…eso lamentablemente lo sabía muy bien.

.

Una vez adentro divisó fugazmente todo el departamento, si bien de afuera se veía un poco sombrío y gris, por dentro era totalmente diferente. Habían muebles y objetos modernos, todo decorado al estilo posmodernista. No le costó adivinar cuál de las habitaciones era la del ingles, ya que ambas se diferenciaban radicalmente, mientras una era demasiado extravagante, la otra estaba adornada al estilo clásico inglés, en otras palabras…aburrida. Entró a la habitación y siguió las indicaciones del ojiverde. Cuando terminó, en vez de salir rápido, se distrajo con una foto que se cayó mientras recogía la ropa. Se trataba al parecer de Arthur, que estaba acompañado de cuatro personas más. Un hombre mayor, tres jóvenes y el rubio que parecía no tener más de diez años de edad. Le llamó la atención ver tristeza en la cara de aquel niño. Se guardó la foto en su abrigo y se dispuso a Salir de aquel lugar.

.

.

Arthur estaba esperando ansiosamente en la vereda de enfrente. Lo ponía muy nervioso el hecho del que el francés podía llegar en cualquier momento y el americano no salía aun. Trató de tranquilizarse, pero de repente al ver aquella figura conocida doblar por la esquina comenzó a entrar en pánico. Era ni más ni menos que el bastardo barbón. Muchos sentimientos surgieron dentro de él, por una parte sentía una rabia terrible por su traición, pero por otra una angustia que oprimía su pecho. Sin duda alguna, aunque ambos sentimientos batallaban intensamente dentro de él, había uno que sobrepasaba a todos, ese era el miedo de que el francés descubra a Alfred dentro de la casa. En un segundo, pensó en mil maneras de que eso no sucediera, pensó en tomar su celular y marcarle al americano para avisarle, pero este se lo había olvidado en su bolso. Luego, pensó en interceptar a su ex-compañero de vivienda, pero la descartó al instante. No sabía qué hacer, para peor, vió como una sombra se movía de una lado a otro frente la ventana del primer piso. No podía ser cierto, pero si lo era…qué hacia el americano en la habitación del francés?. Las cosas no podían estar peor, para colmo el dueño de casa se encontraba ya abriendo la puerta. No tenía muchas opciones ante eso, y lo sabía, pero cual elegir?... .

Si se quedaba donde estaba o se iba y dejaba a la buena de Dios al muchacho, indudablemente las cosas no iban a terminar bien; lo más seguro es que el rubio de barba lo confunda con un ladrón y todo terminara con la justicia de por medio, lo que complicaría muchísimo a futuro en el proceso de recuperar a la pequeña. Pero si intervenía no podría predecir lo que iba a suceder, y él también tenía que hacer buena letra ante la justicia.

El de melena ya había ingresado a la casa, debía pensar rápido qué hacer… .

.

.

.

Escuchó ruidos desde la planta baja, se asomó a la baranda de la escalera y fue en entonces cuando lo vio. Por poco comenzaba a dar vueltas en círculo, pero por impulso volvió a meterse en el cuarto moderno. Mala idea… . Se escondió infantilmente debajo de la cama a la espera a que mágicamente todo se solucionara.

El parisino entró a su habitación y comenzó a canturrear una canción en su idioma natal.

De repente, el extranjero comenzó a desvestirse y Alfred veía como la ropa caía al piso lentamente. Vio con horror unas piernas peludas y un calzoncillo con corazoncitos deslizarse por ellas. Se quería morir, no le podía estar pasándole aquello.

No sabía cómo iba a terminar todo…pero bien era seguro que no. Solo quedaba esperar… .

.

.

.

* * *

Huy! Como tarde en actualizar! Pero traté de hacer un capitulo más largo de los que suelo escribir!, ah! Por cierto, yo soy de escribir un poco todos los días, la pregunta es: prefieren que actualice más seguido pero con caps. Más cortos ó cap. Más largos pero bueno, con esta misma frecuencia?, quedo a la disposición de Uds.. Con respecto a una pregunta que me hicieron la otra vez, tengo varias "sobrinitas", que comenzaron a hablar entre lo meses, (yo personalmente comencé a hablar a los 7 meses (tampoco la pavada, peeero algo se entendía!), Emma tiene aprox. 10 meses, entonces presumí que bueno, podía balbucear algunas palabras. Espero que les haya gustado este cap. Lo dejé en suspenso, chan cha cha channn! Nah! Ya adivinaran algo! XD. No sé cuántos cap. Va a tener esta historia, dependerá de mi y de Uds. Por supuesto! Los dejo por el momento!, no estamos leyendo! Saludillos! Mia Rosen.


	7. Chapter 7

Holis! Cómo están!, tanto tiempo no?, bueno, bueno!, no fue mi intención tardar tanto…un momento, me parece a mi o últimamente siempre actualizo con la misma frecuencia?, que vergüenza! No era mi intención! Espero que todavía sigan esta historia!. Bueno, los dejo con este capítulo!, y nos leemos al final!

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Himaruya…si fueran mios…tendría que ser restringido para menores de 18 años! XD

**Advertencias: **ehhh…Francis desnudo? Puajjj! Trauma traaaaumaaaa!

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Des nuits d'amour a ne plus en finir~_

_un grand bonheur qui prend sa place~  
des enuis des chagrins, des phases~  
heureux, heureux a en mourir~~..._

.

.

.

.

Escuchaba cantar al frencés con un tono meloso mientras le rezaba a todos los santos que recordaba para que aquel extraño sujeto no lo descubriera. En un primer momento, pensó que éste solo se estaba preparando para ir a bañarse...pero al parecer, solo se había puesto cómodo para andar por toda la casa como Dios lo trajo al mundo...aunque dudaba que tanto pelo en todo el cuerpo fuera obra de algún ser divino. Por suerte desde el lugar donde estaba, solo llegaba a ver los pies y parte de las piernas. Con horror pudo sentir como se acostaba en la cama y esta se hundía aplastádolo ligeramente.

.

.

_...Quand il me prend dans ses bras~  
il me parle tout bas,~..._

_._

_._

_._

mmm, veamos, en qué nos habíamos quedado anoche?...oh! Si!...en que yo te hacía esto...aaahhhg...que delicia, no lo crees?...- Alfred escuchaba curioso y sorprendido la charla que estaba manteniendo el frances con alguien – _"seguro está hablando por teléfono" - _pensó. Pero esa idea quedó descartada cuando escuchó un timbre sonar desde el lugar opuesto de donde ambos se encontraban. El dueño del teléfono se levantó de la cama y se dirigió donde el aparato sonaba y se dispuso a atenderlo.

_._

_- _bonjour? oh! Comment êtes-vous? si longtemps! -

.

Escuchó la vos del francoparlante alejarse, lo cual, lo tranquilizó bastante, ya que su presencia lo estaba incomodando de sobremanera.

Se deslisó suavemente por el piso, con la intención de no hacer ningún ruido que alarmara al otro de su presencia...cosa que no sucedió. Mientras trataba de salir de bajo de la cama, golpeó con su cabeza la mesita de luz. Como consecuencia, unos de los _modernos _adornos que estaba sobre ella, cayó impactando en el suelo y rompiendose en mil pedazos.

El _Adan__ francés _de pronto dejó de hablar por teléfono alertado por el estallido proveniente de su habitación, y se dirigió cautelosamente hacia él, no sea cosa que sea un ladrón que cuando viera su _hermoso_ cuerpo quisiera abusar de él!.

El americano mientras tanto no sabía que hacer, no podía esconderse de nuevo bajo la cama, ya que había muchos cristales espacidos por el suelo y podría cortarse, detrás de las cortinas era muy obvio, en el armario no cabía ni un alfiler más...solo quedaba un lugar... .

.

.

sdfsafdasdfasdf

.

.

Mientras tanto, Arthur se debatía entre hacer lo correcto o_ lo correcto. _El primero, haciendo referencia a salvar al ojiazul, después de todo, el lo había metido en aquel lío, el segundo, era un tanto más egoísta, se trataba hacer lo que parecía _correcto_ para él y su salud mental, que era no encontrarse..._enfrentarse_...con aquel amigo traidor.

.

Se tomó su tiempo para pensarlo, pero finalmente, decidió ser valiente y enfrentar sus miedos. Sí, ese día no solo iba a rescatar al americano del problema en el cuál se veía envuelto gracias a él, sino, que estaba decidido a aclarar las cosas con el francés. Tal vez, saber lo que pasó y por qué, lo ayudaría a sacarse un peso de encima, aunque por supuesto, no garantizaba que lo iba a hacer sentir mejor, más bien, todo lo contrario.

Le había dado sus llaves al de gafas, así que no podía entrar por la puerta principal. Tampoco quería tocar timbre. Recordó que había escondido la llave correspondiente a la puerta trasera en una maceta hace algún tiempo atrás.

Pensó, que lo mejor sería hablar directamente con el susodicho y de paso aprovechar el momento para que Alfred saliera de la casa sin que el francoparlante se diera cuenta. Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde y ya lo hayan descubierto.

.

.

.

asdfsadfsadff

.

El nudista se acercó cautelosamente hacia su cuarto, debía ser rápido!, su plan era impactar al mal viviente con su divina prescencia, y mientras este se quedaba anonadado por tanta hermosura, aprovecharía el momento para noquearlo.

Lo primero que hizo fue dar una vista panorámica de la habitación, para luego comenzar a revisar por los rincones. Con un movimiento rápido, atacó detrás de la puerta, pero al no encontrar a nadie siguió buscando. De la misma manera encaró debajo de la cama, dentro del armario, detrás de las cortinas y hasta dentro del inodoro, pero tampoco encontró nada. Finalmente, pensó que no había sido nada, tal vez, sólo fue el viento, un duende o su hada madrina (una muy particular, al estilo xxx), ya no importaba, no quería estresarse, eso causaba arrugas…Eso sí era una película de terror!.

Decidió que la mejor manera de relajarse era tomando un baño, un relajante y espumoso baño. Lo que no sabía, era que en su bañera, se encontraba un asustado estadunidense que rogaba porque no lo encontrara, pero por sobre todo, si sucedía lo peor, que al menos haya tenido de decencia de ponerse una bata.

.

.

Dsafasdfjhsdfkjhalsd

.

.

.

Abrió la puerta tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, depués de todo, y a pesar de estar _convencido_ de que lo que estaba haciendo, no podía sacarse dentro de él, esa extraña y dolorosa sensación.

Miró a su alrededor, por lo visto, Francis no se encontraba ni en la cocina ni el la parte baja del apartamento. Inmediatamente, se dirigió al primer piso, el escuchar solo silencio en esa casa solo le decía dos cosas, la primera que tal vez y con suerte, el francés todavía no se había alertado de la presencia del americano y la segunda que, si es que sí lo había descubierto, temía por la vida del rubio de gafas, no porque el barbudo sea un hombre violento ni nada por el estilo, pero conocía bien a ese sujeto…y sabía cual era la forma en la que encaraba todas las cosas… .

.

.

sdfhskjdhfkasjdhfkjhasdf

.

.

De repente todo se encontraba en silencio, hecho que le hubiera parecido raro para cualquier persona que se encuentrase en la misma situación que Alfred…para cualquiera, menos para él, quien al no escuchar sonido alguno, se dispuso a salir de su escondite y correr lo más rápido que le permitieran sus piernas hacia la salida. Y así lo hizo. Pero cuando estaba a punto de pasar la puerta de la habitación, alguien lo sujetó fuertemente de la cirtura. Su terror fue mayor cuando vio que no solo se trataba del extranjero, sino más bien, de que seguía tal cual vino al mundo. El francés se aseguró de taparle la boca para que éste no pudiese gritar, y de paso, aferraba todo su cuerpo al otro para opacar el forcejeo del americano.

Lo peor para Alfred fue descubir que por cada vez que se movia, resfregaba su cuerpo con la parte baja del aquel hombre peludo. No, eso no fue lo peor…lo terrorífico fue saber que estaba siendo el causante de despertale la _cosa_ entre las piernas de aquel pervertido. Trató de salir de su shock y juntando fuerzas logró separarse del otro de un empujón. Al intentar cruzar la puerta aprovechando que el degenerado se encontraba en el suelo _despatarrado_, se chocó con Arthur quien intentaba entrar. El inglés se encontró con la escena que había temido: un asustado estadounidence y un violador francés.

.

.

- Alfred! Te encuentras bien? - preguntó preocupado y de paso viéndolo de arriba abajo para asegurarse que su persona se encontraba _intacta_.

.

- Ahhhh! Déjame salir! Dejame salirrrr! Ahhhh! – Alfred quería salir a toda costa de la _casa del lobo_. Pero el inglés lo retuvo sosteniéndolo del brazo.

.

- Deja de gritar! Y quédate quieto!, que sucedió? Te hizo algo?, _te duele algo?_ -

.

.

- Los ojos! Mis hermosos ojos! No voy a poder volver a ver despúes de esto! – lloriquiaba el americano.

.

.

Dejó de lado a Alfred para ver a su ex-amigo. La imagen era fuerte, más para aquellos que no estuvieran acostumbrados a semejante cosa, y a semejante, se refería a la desverguenza de aquel sujeto, quien no mostraba ni un poco de pudor ni hacia el horror de aquellas pobres almas que no contaban con la _misma_ suerte con la que contó Alfred para lograr sacárselo de encima.

.

La escena era bizarra, un americano impactado e histérico, un francés desnudo y un inglés confundido.

Ver a aquel sujeto sin ropa no lo incomodaba, aunque no le era para nada agradable, pero estaba acostumbrado a tal desverguenza; lo que lo tenía mal, era estar frente de él en sí. Si bien por un momento quizo tenerlo frente a frente para decirle una _cuantas_ cosas, ahora pareciera no poderle salir palabra alguna. Un nudo se le formó en la garganta más una punzada en el pecho. Mientras el inglés se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, el francés advirtió la precencia de este.

.

.

- Arthur?, mon cher! Eres tú! Donde te habías metido? – le preguntó sorprendido ya que después de lo susedido hace dos noches atrás no lo había vuelto a ver y había temido que algo malo de hubiese pasado.

.

.

- Alfred, vámonos – le pidió al rubio de gafas, quien dejó de lado por un momento su trauma y entendío por el momento que estaba pasando el otro joven.

.

.

- Espera! Arthur! Tenemos que hablar! – el frences salió tras ellos, más que nada, tras el ojiverde que trataba de huir a toda costa, como lo había hecho la última vez – que haces aquí? – le preguntó mientras trataba de alcanzarlo por las escaleras.

.

.

Arthur se dio media vuelta y le contestó – bueno hace unos días atrás esta era mi casa también no?, que se supone que vine a hacer?, una visita acaso? – se decidió por enfrentarlo, conocía bien a Francis y no lo iba a dejar ir así no más. Era eso, o verse perseguido por el frances desnudo por las calles.

.

.

- Claro que esta es tu casa!, lo es desde la noche que te traje a quedarte en ella! –

.

- Qué quieres Francis? – le preguntó secamente.

.

- Dejame explicarte lo que sucedió esa noche! -

.

- Explicarme?, acaso hay algo que explicar?, me queda bien claro todo lo que vi!, los dos son unos malditos traidores!, debo admitir que lo hicieron muy bien!, lástima que se descuidaron esa noche, sino hubieran seguido con el teatrito del novio perfecto y el amigo fiel! – Arthur destilaba veneno en cada palabra, mientras que el americano se sentía incomodo por la situación, ya que se encontraba en el medio de una discución de la que le era ajena, y porque tenía que seguir ante la presencia de aquel tipo encuerado.

.

.

- Esta bien! Admito que no fui muy sincero contigo al respecto, pero eso no quita que te quiera ni que me preocupe pot ti –

.

- Preocuparte por mi?, que considerado!, gracias!, pero no necesito que lo hagas!, mejor ocúpate de tus cosas y no estorbes más en mi vida!, vamonos Al – se dio media vuelta tomando del brazo al ojiazul quien lo seguía a todos lados en silencio.

.

.

Francis estaba dolido por todo lo que su _amigo_ le había dicho, más su orgullo herido y despecho pudo más que su sentimiento de amistad, y dejó salir su lengua venenosa.

.

- Ya veo lo mal que estás!, y lo rápido que encontraste que alguien te consolara…si es que no te consuela desde mucho antes… -

.

- Miserable…como te atreves a tratarme como una zorra! – se dio media vuelta dispuesto a abalanzarse hacia el frances y golpearle el rostro hasta que quedara inreconocible. Pero Alfred se interpuso frente a él y lo frenó.

.

.

- Basta!, vayamonos ahora! Ya tenemos todas las cosas que necesitabas, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí! – habló firmente el americano.

.

-…Tienes razón Alfred…no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí…y en cuanto a ti…no vales la pena. – mirándolo fijo a los ojos, terminó de decirle a aquello al francoparlante y luego salió de la casa junto a Alfred.

.

.

El frío de las calles les ayudó a ambos a tranquilizarse, y a enfriar la calurosa situación por la que habían pasado ambos.

Arthur caminaba unos pasos más adelate que el americano, no porque estuviera enojado con él ni nada por el estilo, más bien, porque a pesar de que todo lo que sucuedió era culpa de aquellos traidores, se encontraba muy enojado consigo mismo por haber caido nuevamente en el engaño. No había nada peor para el ingles que la mentira y el engaño. Ya lo habían lastimado demasiado a lo largo de toda su infancia y adolescencia, pero pensó que al crecer podría madurar y aprender de sus errores, pero al verse envuelto una vez más en todo aquello, le hizo sentir que aún le faltaba demasiado por aprender, y para peor, no dejaba de resonarle en la cabeza las palabras que su padre le dijo al momento en el cual lo enfrentó para irse a con su tutor.

.

.

_- Yo no se lo más asco me da,…tener un hijo marica, o que sea tan estúpidamente ingenuo e idiota! Creo que las dos cosas…Que no te das cuenta que ese desprecialble sujeto solo "te quiere" por tu dinero, por la fortuna que llevas a cuestas pertenecer a esta familia?, en cuanto pueda despojarte de él y quedárselo, te dejará a un lado como el niño idiota que eres!, te lo diré una vez más…olvida esas ideas raras de estar con otros de tu mismo sexo y empieza a hacer las cosas bien por una vez en tu vida, o te olvidas de mi, de tu fortuna y de que alguna vez pertenesiste a esta familia_ - …

.

.

.

El americano seguía asqueado por lo sucedido, pero le preocupaba más el inglés. Cuando llegaron a la casa, trató de acercarse a él, pero el ojiverse se comportaba esquivo. Trató de no tomarselo a mal y comprendió que lo mejor era dejarlo solo por un momento, por lo que se dispuso a preparar algo para merendar. No habían almorzado, pero seguro ninguno de los dos tenía muchos ánimos de comer algo cargado, después de todo el otro joven al igual que él tenía el estómago revuelto.

.

Arthur se había encerrado en la habitación, y se recostó boca arriba en la cama. Era falso…todo lo que había vivido en su vida era falso, seguro que el cariño de su nana tenía hacia él también lo era…después de todo y como le decía su hermano Scott _"ella solo te mima porque le pagan para hacerlo"_ , si…sus hermanos siempre tan presentes en los recuerdos dolorosos de su infancia. Escuchó como tocaban la puerta. Decidió fingir que todo estaba bien ante el americano, despúes de todo él ya tenía sus propios problemas.

.

- Si? – preguntó.

.

- Preparé algo para merendar…vienes?

.

- Si…ahora voy, gracias… -

.

.

.

Una vez en la cocina los dos se dispusieron solamente a tomar sus bebidas calientes en silencio. Estuvieron así por veinte minutos, hasta que el mismo inglés rompió el silencio.

.

- Quería agradecerte por lo de esta tarde…y disculparme por todo lo que pasó…-

.

- No te preocupes, no es nada, como dicen, _hoy por ti, mañana por mi_ …no! Espera! Porque tu ya hiciste algo por mi, y hoy yo por ti, pero tedrás que hacer otras cosas por mi y así entonces…bueno! No importa! – le decía ahora animado norteamericano.

.

- Hablando de "hacer cosas", mañana tu abogado va a hablar para reabrir la causa verdad? –

.

- Sip…! –

.

- Y no tendríamos que ir con él? –

.

- No creo, si hubiese sido necesario, nos lo hubiese dicho, supongo que por esta vez solo serán papeleos –

.

- Ah…cambiando de tema, qué es lo que haces?..., digo, a que te dedicas, trabajas, estudias,… -

.

Alfred lo miró sorprendido, no se esperaba que cambiara de tema radicalmente, pero le alegró que el ojiverde se interesara por él – Trabajo en una empresa de sistemas, aunque estas últimas semanas no estuve llendo porque pedí algunos días de licencia. Hablando de eso, este es el último fin de semana que tengo libre, el lunes debo volver a trabajar –

.

- Te queda cerca? –

.

- Más o menos…tengo unos 30 min. de viaje –

.

- Y…trabajas muchas horas? –

.

- Cumplo una jornada de 8hs. –

.

- Y Emma?...no la vas a ver? –

.

- Claro!, mira, mi trabajo por suerte me queda cerca del instituto, asi que aprovecho la hora de almuerzo para darme una vuelta para saludarla! –

.

- Y dime …hay alguna posibilidad de que yo…yo pueda ir a verla tambien? –

.

- ….Claro! por supuesto que si!, podemos hablar con Eli, ella nos ayudara!, De verdad quieres? –

.

- S-si…me gustaría de verdad.. –

.

.

.

El americano estaba más que sorprendido, estaba encantado con la idea de que Arthur se muestre interesado en conocer a _su_ pequeña. Que lo hubiese propuesto el inglés le daba la seguridad de que las cosas no estaban saliendo del todo mal, o que por lo menos que la posibilidad de que este se eche atrás no este tan al acecho por el momento.

.

.

.

Luego de merendar y de pasar un largo rato hablando de temas varios, Alfred le propuso al ojiverde ir a comer algo afuera, despúes de todo, ninguno tenía ganas de cocinar, y salir un poco a despejarse le haría bien a ambos.

.

.

.

dfsaksdjflkajsdflkjasdñlkfj

.

.

.

- Lo viste? Cómo está?, Está aquí? A dónde se fue? – el albino lo estaba bombardeando a preguntas, las cuales el frences estaba dispuesto a responder, incluso aquellas cuyas respuestas no sabía y a aquellas que nunca fueron preguntadas.

.

- Ya te lo dije, solo estuvo aquí por un momento,…vino por sus cosas y se fue…-

.

- No te dijo a dónde iba? O si iba a volver? –

.

- No…lo siento, pero no estaba de ánimos conmigo, aunque él nunca esta de ánimos para nadie…-

.

- Más vale que no iba a querer hablarte amistosamente luego de…de lo que pasó, Dios…si solo pudoera explicarle que todo fue un error…porque eso es lo que fue verdad?...un estúpido error…- se lamentaba el peliblanco.

.

Aunque fingiera que no, aquel joven de ojos como rubíes, le estaba rompiendo el corazón en mil pedazos. Su orgulllo estaba por el suelo, sabía que el descendiente de prusianos quería realmente al ojiverde y que lo que sucedió entre ellos solo fue un desliz. Nunca entendió como este pudo estar tanto tiempo con el inglés conociendo su carácter difícil de llevar, debía admitir que Arthur era un joven atractivo, pero él no se quedaba atrás,…por supuesto que su belleza era superior, y su forma de ser era exquisita. Pensó que si no era suficiente todo aquello para el hombre con el que se había obsecionado, quizá podía terminar de convencerlo mostrandole todo lo que le podía ofrecer en la cama. Pero justo en el mejor momento tuvo que aparecer el angloparlante a arruinarlo todo. Aunque no todo había salido tan mal, despúes de todo, los tortolitos ya no estaban más juntos, y por el odio con el que lo había visto esa tarde el ingles, sabía que era definitivo que nunca los iba a perdonar. Ahora era su turno de ponerle fichas al asunto para terminar de rematarlo del todo. Su objetivo ahora, era lograr que fuera el albino el que no quisiera saber nada con Arthur, y sabía como conseguir eso… .

.

.

.

- Sabes…hoy no vino solo, yo diría que vino muy bien acompañado –

.

- Qué dices? Vino con alguien? –

.

- Si hubieras visto al chico que tenía a su lado…y como lo contuvo cuando las cosas comenzaron a salirse de control entre los dos en un momento…Ah! como Arthur lo escuchaba y lo obedecía sin chistar palabra alguna!…-

.

- Un chico?...pero…si Arthur no tiene amigos, _más que a ti_…tu sabes algo?, de donde lo conoce? Son amigos verdad? –

.

- Mmmmm…mira si me preguntas, yo nose de donde lo conoce pero a mi me parece que entre ellos se formó algo en ese lapso de tiempo que estuvo _perdido_, si es que ya no tenían _algo_ de antes… -

.

.

Fracis había afilado su lengua viperina en contra del ojiverde, y por la expresión del albino, parecía que había dado resultado, ya que había salido echo una fiera de la casa.

En el fondo, muuuy en fondo, su conciencia le susurraba que estaba haciendo una maldad, pero al igual que había hecho todo ese último año, iba a ignorarla completamente.

.

.

.

Asdflkasñdlkfjalksdjfañlsdf

.

.

.

- Qué te parece si terminamos de comer y vamos a ver una película! – proponía animado el americano.

.

- Mmmm, me parece una buena idea, después de todo, hace mucho que no voy al cine… -

.

- Mientes! A ver, cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste! –

.

- Hace unos 2 años creo… -

.

- Eeehhh! No puede ser! Tanto tiempo? Y eso por qué?, a caso no te gusta?, si es así no es obligatorio que vayamos…hay otros lugares tambien…mmm, a ver…-

.

- No es eso!, si me gusta, lo que sucede es que…olvidalo no es nada!, que habrá en cartelera! – trató de restarle importancia al asunto, después de todo, le debía un favor a Alfred, si bien como había dicho este, _un favor por otro_, definitivamente tener que haber visto a Francis desnudo merecía un gran favor extra. Aunque ir al cine no era estar haciendole ningún favor al otro rubio, ya que desde hacía bastante tiempo que quería ir…pero no le gustaba ir solo e ir con el francés siempre terminaba pasando vergüenza, ya sea porque no paraba de hablar en toda la película o que los sacaran a ambos sin tener él nada que ver con la desverguenza del otro al querer usar la sala como _cuarto de hotel_ con alguien que _"conquistó"_ allí mismo.

.

- No sé! Oí que están pasando una de terror que me digeron que es para no dormir en la noche! –

.

- Ah si?...bueno, si tu quieres entonces la vemos!, solo espero que en tu noche de insomnio me dejes dormir en paz, de acuerdo? –

.

- Pffff, Por favor! Seguro que los del amacén que me lo recomendaron son todos unos viejos miedosos! No como yo! Que soy un hero!, ya verás! Al final seré yo quien tenga que dejarte la luz del velador encendida para que puedas dormir!...-

.

- Si si…eso lo veremos… -

.

.

.

.

Y es así, como terminada la cena ambos fueron al cine a ver dicha película. A Alfred, ese tipo de films no lo asustaban para nada!, aunque si había algo a lo que realmente le temía, era a los fantasmas, y por desgracia de esos mismo trataba la película.

.

Arthur, aunque sabía que tenía bastate con que molestar al ojiazul por lo menos por un año, veia con ternura como éste sufría, se tapaba los ojos y se aferraba de forma inconciente a él cada vez que una escena aparecía unos de esos seres de ultratumba.

Cuando terminó al fin la película, el americano estaba ligeramente temblando y se encontraba aferrado al brazo del británico.

.

- No era que eras un _hero_ y que solo les daba miedo a esos viejos? – se burlaba el Arthur al ver el estado deplorable en el cual se encontraba el rubio de gafas.

.

- No es eso!, lo que pasa es que tengo frío…y… oi que este barrio se volvió peligroso a la noche y debo protegerte! Si! Es eso!, deberías apreciar lo que hago por ti! – decía un asustado americano que intentaba escusarse en vano.

.

- Ya, ya…admítelo! –

.

- Ya te dije que no! – seguía haciendo berrinche mientras Arthur se reia. Por mala suerte, Alfred se encontraba justo detrás de una ventila de subterráneo. Mientras se seguía argumentando falsamente, justo un subte pasa por debajo de él y el viento que salía de la ventila va directamente a su nuca. Siente un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo, al igual que pasaba en las películas cuando un espíritu se encontraba detrás de uno. En ese momento se olvidó de su dignidad y todo rescate de hombría que quisiera defender para colgarse literalmente del británico de un salto.

.

- AAAAAAHHH! Arthur! – gritaba de manera poco masculina -

.

- Alfred! Bájate de encima! Me vas a quebrar la espalda! – se quejaba el inglés. El americano no tenía remedio, y algo (sino todo) le decía que el rubio no lo iba a dejar dormir en toda la noche. Si bien ya se había bajado de encima de él, se mantenía aferrado a su cuello, Arthur no tuvo corazón para alejarlo y solo se dispuso a consolarlo correspondiéndole el abrazo y acariciando con ternura los cabellos de éste mientras mantenía en su rostro una cálida sonrisa.

.

.

Una mirada afilada los miraba a ambos mientras éstos se mantenían ocupados en lo suyo. Los miraba con rabia, pero sobre todo al ojiverde. El sujeto apretó fuertemente su puño y fue directamente hacia él.

.

.

- Hola Arthur!, me había quedado preocupado por ti, pero al parecer estás muy bien…-

.

El inglés giró su cabeza para encontrarse de forma impactante con él…con su ex-novio.

.

- Gi-gilbert…que, que hacés aquí? – Arthur estaba petrificado, por nada del mundo estaba preparado para enfrentarse a él, una cosa era el que haya estado obligado a encarar a Francis, otra muy diferente, era tener que ver a la persona que por cinco años besó, le dijo te amo, compartieron muchos momentos juntos, y por sobre todo le había dado una razón para vivir, es por ello que cuando lo vio con el frances, supo que ya no había más, ya nada valía la pena, ya no tenía sentido vivir. Por otra parte, el dolor de su traición seguía intacto.

.

- Veo que encontraste a alguien con quien venir al cine, si taaantas ganas tenías de venir aquí me lo podrías haber pedido como tu bien sabes pedir las cosas…no es así amigo? – Ahora se dirigía al americano que lo miraba confundido, el sabía de quien se trataba, por su parte, Alfred no necesitaba que se lo presenten .

.

.

Arthur volvía a tener esa mirada perdida, y sus ojos estaban brillosos. Si…esa noche, iba a ser una de terror… .

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Bueno hasta aquí este cap. Espero que les haya gustado!, con respecto a los capitulos que siguen, eh escuchado sus sugerencias, y me parece justo que los cap. no sean cortos, pero tampoco que este tardando tanto en actualizar. No es que no quiera, o carezca de inspiración, es simplemente que no tengo tiempo para escribir TT_TT, y cuando tengo tiempo no tengo donde!, como ya saben, me robaron la notebook, y estoy con mi netbook, la cual comparto con mi hermana, si tienen hermanos y una sola computadora sabrán de que les hablo. La verdad es que ya nose cuantos capitulos tendrá en total esta historia, pero espero seguir contando con Uds. Y no se preocupen que de que la termino, la termino!. Quedo a la espera de sus comentarios, sugerencias y correcciones! Esta semana tengo que rendir un examen final, asi que seguro que no podré actualizar, pero en cuanto pueda subo el prox.! Sin más que decir, más que nos leemos en la prox! Saludillos! Mia Rosen!


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos, ante todo, me disculpo por la demora. Espero que todavía tengan ganas de seguir esta historia, por mi parte, yo sigo hasta terminarla.

Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a mi mamá…dónde quiera que esté ahora. Sin más, los dejo con la historia.

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Himaruya.

* * *

_Se dispuso esa mañana a buscar un empleo. Tení a que encontrar uno rápido!, ya que no era su intención seguir viviendo de parásito en la casa de aquel joven que "le salvó la vida" hace unas semanas. Él no era desagradecido, pero trabajar de lo mismo que el francés no era lo suyo._

_Postularse a un buen trabajo no le serí a difí cil, después de todo, contaba con una excelente preparación académica, pero estaba negado en hacer uso de ella, ya que de hacerlo, seria como darle la razón a su padre. _

_Recordaba con claridad los discursos que le daba su progenitor cada vez que él no se comportaba como era debido o como se lo imponían…_

_"No puedes negar que todo que tienes es gracias a mí. Tus estudios, tu ropa, esta casa, tu auto, TODO, absolutamente todo sale de mi, Mi dinero! Porque tu Arthur Kirkland piensas que el dinero llueve, que cae de nubes rosadas! Pero resulta que no es así! Tenemos esta buena vida gracias a mi trabajo...pero que sabes tu de eso!? Nunca has tenido que mover un dedo para llevarte algo de comer a la boca! Todo lo tuviste servido! Una vida de príncipe holgazán!...No se te pide nada más que no dar problemas! Y ni eso puedes hacer!...así que piensa, piensa cuando en la vida seas alguien, será gracias únicamente a mi...hasta el apellido que cargas y con el que presentarás al mundo lo es, niño ingrato"._

_Por eso, y por qué no quería volver a depender de nadie más, debía conseguir un trabajo, colaborar con los gastos de la casa y demostrarles a todos y a él mismo que no era solo un "niño bien", esa vida ya era historia, él ya no tení a ni familia ni dinero._

_Tenía varias horas dando vueltas por las calles en busca de una oportunidad. Había cambiado algunos datos en su currículum por otros que lo calificaban laboralmente como un ciudadano promedio de su edad._

_Decidió descansar un momento y entró a un café. Se sentó en una mesa alejada del resto, y tomó su cabeza con ambas manos. Estaba cansado y desilusionado por la situación a la que se estaba enfrentado. Tal vez, su padre si tenía razón, él no era más que un niño rico, que nunca tuvo que trabajar…de hecho de no ser por su maldita ingenuidad, no tendría la necesidad estar buscando un trabajo con que sustentarse ahora. _

_Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, cuando un joven de cabellos blancos se acercaba a él._

_- Buenas tardes, te traigo un café? - Le pregunto el mesero._

_- Eh?!...ah! no gracias…- contesto distraído. _

_- Un jugo?...- le ofreció insistente._

_- No no…estoy bien…- Le volvió a contestar de manera desganada._

_- Disculpa…pero debes ordenar algo si quieres permanecer aquí y…-_

_- Un té por favor – le terminó por ordenar pero ya algo fastidiado por verse obligado a consumir sin darle tiempo a pensarlo bien y asentarse. _

_- Muy bien…algo para acompañar…un muffin? – _

_El inglés lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y le respondió cortante - No, el té esta bien…- _

_- Ok…- Sabía que si le preguntaba algo más, corría el riesgo de ser asesinado por ese chico, y esta vez, no solamente con la mirada como lo venía sintiendo desde su segunda pregunta. Sin embargo, le preocupó ver así a aquel joven de esos hermosos ojos jade y no pudo evitarlo -…oye, no quiero ser metido pero…te encuentras bien? Estás algo pálido…- _

_El inglés lo miró de reojo levantando una de sus gruesas cejas - No, no es nada…-_

_No le convenció para nada la respuesta -…está bien…ya vuelvo –…pero se aseguraría de saber que le pasaba a ese bello joven. _

_Pasaron unos minutos en los que Arthur seguía en su mundo, hasta que nuevamente volvió a aparecer el albino con una taza de té y unas galletas._

_- Permiso…- le pidió al británico mientras dejaba la bandeja con las cosas arriba de la mesa. Al mismo tiempo, Arthur salía de sus pensamientos y miraba ahora extrañado al sujeto que tomaba asiento en frente suyo. – a ver, dicen que es bueno hablar para desahogarse, asi que…que te parece si me cuentas lo que te sucede?, quien sabe, tal vez yo te puedo ayudar…-_

_Miró hacia un costado y luego de un suspiro sonoro y con actitud molesta lo miró y le respondió – a si?…muy bien, vamos a ver si me puedes ayudar… - le dijo en tono sarcástico -…resulta que estuve buscando toda la mañana un empleo y aún nada. Últimamente, la suerte huye de mi como si tuviera lepra!...y bien? Entonces "señora que escucha", puedes ayudarme? O bueno, quizás conozcas a alguien que pueda a llegar a necesitar…de mis humildes servicios – _

_ - Para poder ayudarte necesitaría que me aclares que "tipo" de servicios ofreces…Ok! Ok! Era broma! – aclaró ante la ofendida cara del inglés. Luego de ello, el albino se quedo dubitativo un momento y luego habló – Mmmm, bueno…, sí…casualmente conozco a alguien…digamos…yo? – Arthur lo miró con sorpresa y nuevamente volvió a elevar una de sus cejas, pero esta vez, también adornando su rostro con una sonrisa de lado - resulta que justamente estoy necesitando a alguien que me ayude aquí en el negocio, atendiendo las mesas, que mantenga ordenado el salón,…que dices?, te gustaría? – _

_- Bueno…teniendo en cuenta que me queda relativamente cerca del lugar donde vivo, el ambiente no esta mal, y es la única propuesta que he tenido en días…sí, me parece bien…. Después de todo, ya no tengo ganas de seguir deambulando por las calles. Cuando comenzaría?-_

_- Por mi, ahora mismo!...Pero para que veas que soy un buen jefe, mejor te dejo que empieces mañana…si no tienes ningún inconveniente? –_

_- No…mañana me parece bien – _

_- Muy bien, entonces te espero mañana…-_

_- Bien…hasta mañana…Adios, y gracias. – se despidió del peliblanco intentando que le saliera de forma amigable y salió del negocio._

_Gilbert se sentía en una nube por causa por ese hermoso joven de piel nívea, pero de repente reaccionó recordando que no le había preguntado su nombre y se levantó lo más rápido que pudo de la silla, y corrió hacia la puerta._

_- Hey! Tú, cómo te llamas? – _

_El británico volteó para verlo y le contestó desde la esquina – Me llamo Arthur, y tú? – _

_- Gilbert…pero me puedes llamar Gilbo! – _

_Antes de voltear nuevamente para mirar hacia al frente y seguir con su camino, Arthur le dedicó una sonrisa y levantó una mano en señal de saludo._

_Mientras, atrás quedaba un embelesado descendiente de prusianos que miraba como su nuevo amor se alejaba. –…si..Gilbo…, pero no me importaría que me llames como se te de la gana…-. Luego regresó dentro de la tienda, contando los minutos que hacían falta para volver a encontrarse con aquel misterioso y bello ángel. _

.

.

* * *

.

- No sé de que hablas – El americano le respondió cortante. No quería caer en el juego de aquel sujeto.

- Ja! Si claro…Y tú que tienes para decir? – ahora era a Arthur a quien se dirigía – y yo que me sentía fatal pensando que yo…cuando tu…tu seguramente estabas haciendo lo mismo! Dime Arthur! Desde cuándo? Desde cuándo me mientes?...Desde cuándo me engañas?...-

Ante eso, el ingles salió de su trance para cambiar drásticamente a una postura radicalmente opuesta. Ahora se encontraba totalmente a la defensiva. A acaso había escuchado bien? O sea, encontró a ese par juntos mientras lo engañaban descaradamente en su propia casa y resulta que la basura de persona, el infiel, era él?, Nonono, eso si que no! - Qué carajo estas diciendo?! Cómo puedes ser tan cínico de decirme algo así, cuando tu te estabas revolcando con la esa rana inmunda en el living de mi casa! BASTARDO! Y resulta que yo...! - el americano tuvo que sujetarlo fuerte para que no pudiese tirarse en cima del prusiano, quizás para matarlo, pues por la furia en los ojos del británico no esperaba menos - Desgraciado! Miserable! Como pude ser tan idiota de pensar en quitarme la vida por tí! -

Gilbert quedo impactado ante esa ultima frase, acaso dijo quitarse la vida?...Arthur se quiso suicidar por ello? - Que dijiste? Arthur tu...- mas es ojiverde no le prestaba atención, poco le interesaba en ese momento escuchar reclamos y preguntas tontas. Estaba muy ocupado en desahogarse y sacar de una vez por todas toda su rabia y frustración retenida.

Por otra parte Alfred intentaba sujetarlo lo mas fuerte posible, pero le resultaba muy difícil, ya que el otro a pesar de que no lo aparentara, poseía bastante fuerza. Él sabía que tenía aún mas fuerza que el ingles, pero temía lastimarlo. Lo único que podía hacer por el momento era solo sujetarlo y permitirle descargarse.

- Maldición! Maldito seas! Maldigo el día en el que te metiste en mi vida! Maldigo mi suerte! Y me maldigo a mi por ser tan estúpido!...Escúchame bien... todas las veces que te dije que te amaba, quiero que sepas que siempre fue sincero...sentí por ti algo tan grande y tan real, pero pensándolo bién, no es nada al odio que siento por ti ahora! Vete! Y déjame en paz! Ojalá que sean muy felices...-

Arthur termino de desahogarse, no del todo, pero por lo menos lo suficiente como para sentirse más liviano. Dejó de ejercer fuerza para soltarse del americano y este comprendiendo que ya estaba mas calmado, lo liberó.

El ingles estaba agitado, el albino atónito y el estadounidense incomodo mas que por la situación, por no haber podido hacer nada, más que guardar silencio.

- ...Vámonos Alfred...- le ordenó al rubio de gafas. Sentía que si se quedaba un segundo más en presencia de su ex no iba a poder contener las ganas de llorar, y no iba a permitir que eso sucediera, menos en su presencia, no iba a darle ese gusto de mostrarse débil.

Por su parte, el ojiazul hizo caso a la "petición" del ojiverde, y teniendo en cuenta el estado del británico por la situación por la que acababa de pasar, sólo se limito en seguirlo como hasta el momento, en silencio.

Ambos rubios dieron media vuelta y se alejaron rápidamente de aquel lugar, dejando atrás al joven de ojos rubíes, quien ahora se encontraba confundido y sacudido por aquel encuentro "no casual", porque después de todo no lo fue, por lo menos no del todo, sólo la parte donde encontró al inglés cenando en aquel restaurante junto al otro joven. Luego de eso, decidió seguirlos.

No era su intencion que se armara una escena a la salida del cine, pero algo dentro de él lo hizo actuar de manera impulsiva traicionando su autocontrol.

Ahora se encontraba dolido por todo lo que Arthur le había dicho, y tremendamente perturbado por las mil preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza. La culpa de aquella noche en donde fue encontrado junto al francés, y haber provocado sentimientos dolorosos en el ojiverde, no lo habían dejado en paz.

Y encima ver a SU Arthur junto a ese sujeto le había provocado un horrible malestar.

De algo estaba seguro, en el caso de ser verdad las palabras de Francis, de que aquel muchacho tenía algo con SU novio, no se la iba a dejar fácil.

Arthur era suyo, el lo amaba! Y estaba seguro que una próxima vez lo encontraría mas calmado y podría explicarle que lo sucedido con el rubio de melena, fue solo un estúpido desliz sin sentido, entonces, Arthur lo perdonaría y volverían a ser felices...si, aquel americano no tenia oportunidad, porque él y el británico fueron, son y serán siempre el uno para el otro.

Ambos iban caminando en silencio, una vez más, como en otras ocasiones. Pero esta vez el americano no quería que siguiera siendo así. No es que ahora fueran mejores amigos, pero suponía que ya había más confianza entre ellos, y eso, le daba derecho a inmiscuirse en la vida del otro. Luego de pensarlo por un momento, decidió romper el silencio.

- Oye, te encuentras bien? - indagó sin obtener respuesta -…sabes, a veces cuando uno habla de sus problemas, eso ayuda aliviarse...quizás, si me contaras...-

El inglés paro de golpe, ahora poniéndose frente a él impidiéndole que siguiese caminando.

- Escúchame Alfred, y escúchame bien. Te agradezco que te preocupes por mi, quizás más adelante te lo cuente, pero por el momento finjamos que nada de esto paso, ok?; así que hagamos de cuenta que salimos del cine de ver esa espantosa película y ahora estamos camino a casa...-

No era el tipo de charla que estaba buscando. Lo que acababa de acontecer le importaba, en estos momentos, más importante que hablar de la salida. Pero apeló una vez más a su lado positivo, y pensó que al menos ya no estarían en silencio - ...Esta bien...como tu quieras...-

- Gracias...- el ojiverde le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Luego de eso, volvió a posicionarse a su lado para continuar la marcha - Bueno...veo que ya te volvió el color al rostro! Juro que por un momento pensé que te ibas a desmayar! Jajajaja! -

- Eeeeh?! No sé de que hablas! - el americano se hacia el desentendido.

- Te hablo de la parte en la que te tapaste los ojos y tiraste las palomitas! Ah! sin omitir cuando te me trepaste encima! -

- Eso es mentira!...solo vi que tenias frio y me acerque a ti para darte calor! Deberías agradecérmelo! -

- Agradecerte? Acaso me pides que te agradezca que casi me rompes la espalda? Ja! Lo que faltaba...gordo...- lo ultimo lo dijo casi de manera imperceptible, pero para su desgracia, el otro lo oyó.

- A quién le estas diciendo gordo?! Yo no estoy gordo! Este cuerpito esta tallado a mano!, en todo caso, deberías reforzar tus huesos de anciano!-

- Anciano? Si soy más joven que tu! -

- A si? pues díselo a tus huesos y aaah a tu ropa! Porque tu documento podrá decir que eres joven, pero todo de ti dice lo contrario! Tienes un cartel luminoso que dice "viejo amargado" hahaha! –

- Cállate idiota! –

- Esta bien…supongamos que el estilo abuelo no te queda tan mal…igual no sé porque no te quedaste con la ropa que te preste…se te veía bien...aún más…-

Ante esto último, recibió una mirada desaprobatoria por parte del otro, lo peor, es que no sabía que había hecho. Tal vez, se le fue la mano con la broma.

-...Mejor démonos prisa...parece que va a llover...-

Pensamientos muy lejanos a los inocentes de Jones cruzaban por la cabeza del inglés.

Quizás en otro momento, hubiese tomado aquellas palabras de forma diferente, o no, y tal vez hasta se hubiese sonrojado.

A pesar de ser el mismo el que propuso que hicieran de cuenta que "nada paso aquí" y se mostrara tal cual, la verdad era que no podía hacer a un lado su encuentro con Gilbert. Luego de ese momento, las palabras del americano solo le causaron desagrado y confusión. Era algo difícil de explicar, inclusive para él mismo. De algo estaba seguro, no podía permitirse caer nuevamente.

.

.

.

.

Una vez dentro de la casa, comenzó a llover. Ambos coincidían que lo mejor era irse a descansar, así que después decirse "buenas noches", cada se fue por su lado.

No eran más de las tres de la madrugada cuando un fuerte trueno despierta a Jones. Este sobresaltado por el estruendo, miró por la ventana para encontrarse que la suave lluvia se había convertido en una fuerte tormenta.

Odiaba las tormentas, el ruido de los truenos, el viento, las ramas de los árboles balanceándose y los relámpagos no le eran una buena combinación, o mejor dicho si, pero una combinación de terror. Ese tipo de clima que siempre lo asusto de niño, aunque ahora de "adulto" le asustaba menos. Pero había algo a lo que nunca le perdió el temor, y eso era a los fantasmas, que ocasionalmente se hacían presentes en las noches cuando el cielo diluviaba.

Trato de autoconverserse de que era un hombre adulto, y que ese tipo de cosas no le afectaban en lo más mínimo. Solo basto que el viento que entraba desde la ventana mal cerrada de la cocina hiciera que las cortinas traviesas ocasionaran que varios utensilios cayeran al suelo provocando ruidos estruendosos, para que el "valiente" americano saltara del sofá y fuera directo a su habitación donde descansaba el ojiverde.

- AAAAAAHHH AAAAAHH! ARTHUR AAARTTHUUURR! - entro al cuarto gritando y haciendo espamento, para luego meterse de lleno debajo de las sábanas.

Al inglés casi le agarra un infarto tras despertarse con los gritos del ojiazul y se sobresaltó aún más al sentir como este se abrazaba con fuerza a su cintura y se enredaba en sus piernas.

- QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO!? SUELTAME IDIOTA!- le gritaba mientras intentaba inútilmente sacárselo de encima.

- No No! Esta ahi afuera! Yo lo viiii! -

- Que viste?-

- U-un u-h-u-n Fastasmaaaa! Un espíritu demoniacooo que vino a poseermeee! NO DEJES QUE LO HAGAAA! -

-...- Arthur no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Quizás verlo con cara de horror en el cine le causaba risa, o hasta ternura al sentir un leve temblor de su parte...pero este tipo de reacción no le causaba para nada ninguno de los anteriores.

La escena le parecía bizarra - a ver...déjame entender...tu estas así porque hay, mejor dicho crees haber visto un...fantasma? - en el fondo, tenía la esperanza que el americano le estuviese jugando una broma (de mal gusto) o que tal vez este en verdad fuera sonámbulo.

- Bueno...no...-

Por un instante, solo por un instante Kirkland se relajó, pero la tranquilidad le duró un suspiro.

- Entonces? -

-...no lo vi, lo escuche...en la cocina...-

-(SILENCIO...)-

Sacando fuerzas que ni él mismo sabía que tenía, el inglés aparto de una patada al ojiazul y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él y poniéndole seguro para que no pudiese volver a entrar.

Gritos y suplicas no tardaron en llegar.

- ARTHUUUUUR NOOO! TIENES QUE CREERME! ESTA AQUII! POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS DEJAME ENTRAAARR! - el estadounidense suplicaba, gritaba, pataleaba y golpeaba la puerta de la habitación desesperadamente, solo le faltaba arañarla...no, eso también lo hizo.

Del otro lado, Arthur se encontraba entre enojado, sorprendido...confundido, indignado y decepcionado... Un mar de sentimientos se abalanzaron sobre él.

El hecho de que lo hubiese despertado a esas horas era lo de menos, lo que lo alarmaba era su comportamiento. No era propio de una persona adulta.

Y lo que más le preocupaba, es que era inaceptable para alguien quien pretende hacerse cargo de una criatura.

Muchas cosas se le cruzaron por la cabeza en ese instante. Le parecía un disparate prestarse a semejante circo y meterse en temas tan densos por alguien que no merecía ser padre, o mejor dicho, que no tenia la capacidad para serlo.

Y es que la escena lo decía todo. Acaso que sucedería cuando la niña le manifestara su miedo por el moustro del armario a aquel joven?...lo que acababa de ocurrir le decía que Jones no estaba a la altura de las circunstancias, ¿y es que se iba a ocultar debajo de las sábanas de la cama de la paqueña también?.

Todo resultaba muy confuso, más con el otro rubio haciendo tanto escándalo del otro lado, que no le permitían pensar.

No lo soporto más, y se cambio rápidamente de ropa con la intención de salir un rato, o irse a dormir, si es que podía y encontraba, en otro lugar. Pero al abrir, inmediatamente sintió como Alfred se aferraba a él con un abrazo fuerte, aun así de forma delicada, botando en la oreja del británico un suspiro hondo.

Arthur se quedo estático, un 90% de su cerebro y su ser le decía que lo aparte y siga con lo que tenía en mente. Pero algo lo retenía y le impedía hacerlo. Y ese algo era sin duda más fuerte que él.

- Gracias...-

El aliento cálido del americano chocaba en su cuello y le provocaba pequeños escalofríos. No podía irse, no podía dejarlo..." quería dejarlo". Respiró profundamente botando el aire suavemente por la boca.

- Ven...- Lo tomó de la mano y el americano se dejó guiar hasta la cama, donde ambos se recostaron - intentemos dormir...mañana hablaremos, ok? -

- Bien...- Cerró sus ojos y se durmió casi inmediatamente por el cansancio que le había provocado el stress del susto.

- Ahora descansa...- el inglés lo observaba dormir cual ángel caído del cielo. Acariciaba sus suaves cabellos aun incrédulo por lo sucedido y más aún en como habían terminado, acostados el uno junto al otro. Mientras sonreía de lado, aquella extraña y desagradable sensación se hacía presente nuevamente, esa sensación de culpa, ese sentimiento de estar haciendo algo indebido, algo prohibido, volvía a oprimirle el pecho. Le dedicó una mirada más antes de cerrar sus ojos y soltó en modo de susurro un...- buenas noches Alfred...- y luego de ello se quedo dormido.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este cap. aunque no adelanta nada, lo veo necesario para cosas que van a pasar más adelante.

Cambiando de tema, quiero asegurarles que voy a terminar esta historia y nunca fue mi intención abandonarla. Hace casi ya un par de meses que me encuentro bastante triste, sin duda, la partida de mi mamá me había alejado de cualquier ánimo de hacer algo. Pero por ella, voy a seguir con mi vida, y voy a seguir escribiendo. Voy a extrañar a mi "fan" y editora más exigente (si, le gustaban mis fics yaoi! XD). No les cuento esto para justificarme, solo quería compartirlo con Uds. Quedo a la espera de sus comentarios, cualquier cosa que vean que no se entienda me avisan, (tengo el presentimiento de que en alguna parte quedó confuso). Me disculpo de ante mano por las faltas que pueda haber. Gracias por leer!. Saludillos: Mia Rosen.


	9. Chapter 9

_Tenían 3 felices años saliendo como novios. La llegada del peliblanco, le había dado un toque de luz en su oscura vida. Era feliz, se sentía sumamente feliz, y podía darse esperanzas de tener desde ahora una historia con un final mas afortunado._

_Se dirigían ahora a un bar, en donde se encontraban sus amigos. Ellos eran Antonio, amigo de la infancia de Gilbert y Francis. No fue difícil que fluyera buena química entre los cuatro, pero sobre todo, Arthur podía sentir que se había formado algo especial entre el español, el francés y su novio, que por cierto era alemán. Entre ellos, representaban en el lugar un extraño grupo de extranjeros de diferentes orígenes festejando el 4 de julio._

_Hablaron de cosas triviales durante horas, y las bebidas alcohólicas no faltaron por un momento. Todos estaban contentos, hasta que el alcohol les empezó a hacer efecto. Francis comenzó a perseguir a una chicas que encontró en la barra, mientras estas lo evitaban tirándole encima lo que encontraran a mano. Gilbert se había apartado a un rincón, donde competía con otro joven a quien podía tomar mas cerveza en menos tiempo. Y Arthur, se encontraba sentado aun en la mesa con un melancólico español._

_- El ni me registra?, lo intente de todo! Y cada vez que le digo algo lindo, lo único que hace es responderme con insultos! No es justoooo! - lloriqueaba a grito suelto, mientras se abalanzaba dificultosamente sobre el ingles para buscar consuelo._

_El ojiverde por su parte se encontraba mareado, pero no al punto de no poder pararse ni de empezar a hacer un streep tips en la barra. Sus años de rebeldía con el alcohol, le habían demostrado tristemente que no tenia demasiada tolerancia a el, por lo que decidió evitar el ridículo cuidando la cantidad a ingerir - Esta bien, esta bien...no llores...ya veras que solo se esta haciendo rogar, pero en poco tiempo, anduvieran juntos de la mano - trataba de consolar al moreno mientras le palmeaba la espalda._

_Esa noche, como muchas otras que vinieron, siempre las pasaron juntos y el ingles siempre pensó que seria así. Aquella noche tenia pensado, luego de entregarle su regalo de aniversario al albino, sorprenderlo con una fiesta sorpresa que había organizado en un bar con Antonio y Francis...lo que nunca pensó, es que esa noche la sorpresa se la iba a llevar el mismo._

sdfsgdfgsdfgsdfg

Arrugo sus parpados molesto por la luz que entraba desde la ventana de la habitación, para luego, comenzar a abrirlos lentamente. Con sorpresa, descubrió que se encontraba solo en la cama. Se incorporo lentamente, pues su cuerpo le estaba pasando por todo el stress pasado, sumado al mal descanso.

Ayer había sido un día increíble...pero no en el buen sentido. Haberse encontrado con Francis, la espantosa escena con Gilbert, y para colmo la extraña y patética actuación del americano.

Definitivamente ayer no había sido su día.

Recordó la salida con Alfred, la cena, el cine...bueno, quizás era lo único que podía rescatar de ese dia. Recordó con una leve sonrisa como el ojiazul se había portado lindo con el, aunque lo arruino con el peor final.

Se levanto del todo dirigiéndose al baño. Se miro en el espejo para encontrarse con un semblante terrible... "Pudo haber sido peor", se dijo a si mismo.

Le extrañaba no escuchar al americano dando vueltas por la casa, ya que por lo general, era bastante ruidoso. Sin embargo, al revisar el living y la cocina, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas: Alfred se había ido.

Se sentó en el sofá preguntándose donde se habría ido con esa lluvia, que al parecer se extendería durante todo el día.

De repente, oye el ruido de la cerradura, y luego ve entrar al ojiazul con unas bolsas.

- Buen día Arthur! - Lo saludo con una gran sonrisa.

- Buen día...-

- Disculpa...podrías ayudarme?, la lluvia mojo las bolsas y fui perdiendo cosas por el camino! -

- Ah! Sisi, a ver, dame esto -

- Bien! Yo iré por las cosas que se cayeron en la entrada!

- Ire llevando esto a la cocina entonces -

- Gracias! - y salió corriendo por las cosas.

Cuando fue a acomodar las cosas, se dio cuenta que Alfred había comprado en su mayoría comida chatarra. No se sorprendió por ello, pero si se sumo a la lista de contras.

- Hahaha! Muy bien! Ya esta todo! God! Parece que va a llover todo el día! Que horror!-

- Alfred, que es todo esto?- Lo miro con reproche.

- Comida!-

- Comida...papas fritas, gaseosas, caramelos, cereales azucarados, fiambres, galletas de chocolate, nachos, helado de...5kg! y gran variedad de comida basura congelada...dime, en verdad piensas que esto es comida?-

-...Si! Claro que si! Que pregunta Arthur! Veo que alguien no durmió bien~- le dijo en tono burlón.

Ante tal comentario descarado, el ingles lo fulmino con la mirada - Ni lo menciones..., o tengo que recordarte la razón?-

- N-no..No cambies de tema! Y deja de criticar desde tan temprano! Mejor desayunemos algo rápido, que el Doc. Llamo esta mañana y quiere vernos.

- Te adelanto algo? -

- No, solo dijo que ayer fue al juzgado para pedir que reabran la causa. Seguramente querrá comentarnos al respecto -

- Bien...entonces démonos prisa-

Ambos rubios desayunaron y luego, se dirigieron a la oficina del abogado.

sdfasdfasdfasdfsdfafsda

- Tomen asiento por favor - los invito a ambos - como han estado? -

- Bien gracias - respondieron a casi unísono.

- Creo que ambos están ansioso por saber porque los cite aquí, bien, como saben ayer pedí que se reabra la causa y la verdad, es que me fue muy difícil que quieran escucharme -

- Entonces? - Alfred se encontraba realmente ansioso y nervioso por saber.

- Déjame hablar muchacho!, costo, pero cedieron...-

El americano no pudo ocultar su felicidad ante la noticia. Sus esperanzas fueron reanimadas tras eso - De verdad?! Entonces eso quiere decir...-

- Eso quiere decir que lo van a pensar...van a debatirlo, y con mucha suerte y si nuestros argumentos los convencen, tal vez reabran la causa - lo interrumpió el doctor Wildboor - ahora mas que nunca tenemos que prepararnos para eso. -

- Pero aun tenemos posibilidades! - como siempre, a Jones le gustaba ver el vaso medio lleno, tipico de su actitud positiva.

- Si, es verdad, pero para al menos ser tomados en consideración, Arthur - ahora se dirigía exclusivamente al ojiverde - deberás presentarte y cumplir con esto -

- Que es? - el ingles miraba con curiosidad los papeles que le fueron entregando y que contenían varios items -

- Allí están los requisitos mínimos que ellos tomaran en cuenta para tomar la decisión de reabrir o no la causa.

Ahora lo leeremos juntos atentamente, y tu diras si estas de acuerdo o no con seguir con esto. Muchacho, no te voy a mentir, si seguimos con esto, hay varias cosas que deberás cambiar en tu vida, y si tu no estas convencido al cien por ciento, no tiene caso que sigamos con esto -

El Dr. Wildboor comenzó a leer los requisitos, deteniéndose en cada uno para explicarles las condiciones para que sean consideradas. En principios, las condiciones eran básicas, en cuanto a razonables para tener a cargo a un menor, como contar con un empleo fijo, una vivienda, y otras que aseguraran su bienestar. Sin embargo, a medida que avanzaban, la cara de Arthur se iba deformando y hasta estaba palideciendo, ya que las condiciones que seguían, no eran de lo que consideraba posibles...por lo menos no para el.

Una vez que terminaron de repasar punto por punto, quedaron en verse en la semana y ambos jóvenes se despidieron.

Antes de dirigirse hacia la casa, pasaron por el instituto para estar un momento con Emma. El ingles no podía dejar de sentirse algo extraño cada vez que ingresaban a aquel lugar, y mucho mas al estar cerca de la pequeña. Le daba escalofríos la idea de que aquella bebe fuera su hija, por lo que trataba de evitar ese tipo de pensamientos, después de todo, ella ya tenía un padre. Uno que bueno..., podía tener varias cosas y actitudes en contra, pero sin dudas tenía muchas otras que las desplazaban y eso lo podía ver claramente cada vez que veía el brillo en los ojos del ojiazul cuando este tenía en sus brazos a la niña.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, sin que se dieran cuenta se estaba haciendo de noche, por lo que se despidieron de Emma y de los otros niños del orfanato con los que jugaron en la tarde, emprendiendo luego el regreso a casa.

Una vez adentro, Alfred se fue a dar un baño, mientras Arthur, quien se había ofrecido a hacer la cena, se encontraba en la cocina pensativo.

Sabia que se había metiendo en algo complicado cuando acepto ayudar al americano, y que con ello, tendría que someterse a ser juzgado.

Podría soportar lo que extraños pudiesen decir u opinar de el, pero no creía ser capaz de soportar la mirada fria, desaprobatoria e hiriente de su padre y del resto de su familia.

Si, una de las cosas que lo dejo con una opresión en el pecho, era que su familia debía presentarse ante la corte para atestiguar sobre el.

**Imposible**

Esa sola palabra resumía la situación. Era imposible que el volviese a tener contactos con ellos y en el hipotético caso de que lo intentase, era imposible que ellos accedieran.

Otra de las cuestiones era la visión de "un hogar feliz" que pedían. Esta se componía por los diferentes integrantes de la familia. Supongamos que sucediese un milagro, que lograra el utópico escenario donde el, su padre y sus hermanos llegaran a ser una familia amorosa y unida - Iuujj - este ultimo pensamiento, le causo un espasmo en el cuerpo provocado por un escalofrió en su espalda. Aun después de ese tan hipotético y espantoso caso, no serviría de nada, ya que la familia básica que debería ofrecerle a la pequeña, no era algo que pidiese darle. Una figura materna.

Ponerse en pareja con alguien en tan poco tiempo no era viable, ni hablar de que entendiera la situación…cualquier mujer saldría espantada. Tenía a favor ser un chico atractivo, educado y joven, por lo que tal vez, en un primer momento no tendría problemas en que una mujer se fijase en él…pero si que el se fije en ella, ser gay en esos momentos no ayudaba, sino que hacía mas hipotético el asunto, mas de lo que ya lo era.

- Heeey!...llamando desde la tierra a Arthur aquí el hero cambio! – El americano trataba de que Arthur volviera del mundo donde se encontraba, lo cual luego de varios intentos, dio resultado.

- Eh? Si, que quieres?

- En primer lugar, bajarte de la luna de donde estabas, segundo, avisarte que algo huele horriblemente a quemado…acaso tienes algo en el horno? Puede ser que este saliendo humo?

Una vez que salió del todo de sus pensamientos, proceso las palabras del ojiazul y abrió con horror el horno para encontrarse espanto como su deliciosa carne asada a la inglesa había pasado de ser un manjar a algo amorfo de color negro.

Hubo un silencio mientras la humareda que se había producido se ventilaba. La cara de desilusión del ingles contrastaba con la mirada anonadada de Alfred.

- Y… esa _cosa_ vendría ser la cena?

- Si…pe-pero no esta tan mal!, s-solo será cuestión de agregarle un poco mas de salsa para que no sepa tan seca…si!, solo eso! A demás, verás que solo esta "tostado por fuera y por dentro esta tierna! – tomó un cuchillo para rebanar un trozo…lo cual se fue imposible.

Por otra parte, el americano miraba atento como Arthur intentaba en vano conseguir cortar la carne.

Luego de varios intentos, el ojiverde le pregunto al otro joven si es que contaba con un cuchillo eléctrico.

- Mmmm no, no tengo…aunque yo probaría directamente con una sierra… - volvió a mirar nuevamente la bandeja - una muy potente...

- Que estás queriendo decir?, acaso insinúas que este….este…delicado plato es una porquería quiebra dientes con gusto a carbón?-

- …-

- Ok…- en un solo movimiento tomó la bandeja y arrojó a la basura el contenido.

- Arthur…puedo preguntarte en que estabas pensando?-

- Y-yo? En nada…s-solo…-

- Estabas pensando en lo que nos dijo el doc. esta tarde verdad?-

-…-

- Se…se que parece que con todo esto las cosas se complican, pero verás que pronto encontraremos solución…solo…solo es cuestión de creer que se puede, que dices? –

- Tsk, No sé…, es decir, sabía que las cosas no iban a ser simples, pero es tanto…y en tan poco tiempo –

- Lo sé,…pero tratemos de ver el vaso medio lleno! A ver! Tienes la lista de requisitos? –

- Para que la quieres?! Ya lo discutimos y…-

- La tienes? –

Suspiró pesadamente para luego dirigirse al living y volver con los papeles que conformaban la lista y entregárselo al ojiazul.

- Bien, veamos. Yo creo que debemos comenzar por aquellos puntos que podamos encontrarles una solución más sencilla. –

- Cómo cúal? –

- Veamos aquí uno de los puntos principales es que debes contar con un sustento estable, en otras palabras, debes tener un trabajo…y uno bueno, recuerda que debes comprobar que tu ingreso es suficiente para mantenerte a ti, a Emma y toda la casa. Bueno, supongo que podemos empezar con encontrarte uno. Dime, además de la cafetería, tienes experiencia en otro lugar? –

- No –

- Ya veo… - luego de una pausa incómoda, el americano pareció iluminarse de un momento a otro – Ya sé! El lunes comienzo a trabajar nuevamente, hablaré con mi jefe y él te contratará! Yesss! Soy un genio! –

El ojiverde solo lo miraba en silencio con una ceja alzada. Debía reconocer que la idea no era mala, pero si algo ilusa e ingenua pensar que las cosas podían solucionarse tan fácil. De igual manera prefirió no decir nada que matara la ilusión del americano. Por una extraña razón le gustaba ver su sonrisa, aquella tan blanca y brillante…perfecta…_PLAFF! _. Se abofeteó mentalmente.

- Bueno, entonces con eso ya es un requisito menos! –

- Si tu lo dices…-

- A ver! Que más que más!? – se sentía entusiasmado, tal vez las cosas que pedían no eran taaan imposibles como las hacía ver el británico – bueno! Aca dice que tienes que tener una esposa! Estas de suerte! Tengo una compañera en el trabajo que justo se peleó con el novio, tal vez tu y ella…- sugirió mientras juntaba sus dedos índices.

- Ella y yo?…emm, no sé, no lo creo…-

- Por qué no? –

- Y…será por el hecho que prefiero un él y yo? Por las dudas te lo recuerdo mi querido Alfred: Soy G-A-Y!-

- Ooooh, cierto…omití ese pequeño detalle,…estás seguro?, digo, en una de esas lo piensas bien y de ópronto te das cuenta de que ya no…-

- Claaaro, como es que no se me ocurrió antes?! – lo dijo mientras se palmeaba la frente – entonces dices que tal vez ya no lo soy y no me di cuenta –

- Sí! Solo es cuestión de que hagas una prueba! –

- Una prueba…- asintió con la cabeza de forma afirmativa - esta bien…te parece algo así?-

Se acercó lentamente, lo miró fijamente a los ojos y de un solo arrebato simplemente lo besó.

* * *

Hi! Cómo están? Si, ya se…no tengo derecho a aparecerme a estas alturas, me tome el tiempo del mundo para actualizar…la verdad es que tengo tres capítulos escritos, pero por una extraña razón no los subí, si es que alguien aún sigue esta historia, desde ya se lo agradezco y mis disculpas por semejante abandono, el sábado subo el próx! Los saludo con mucho cariño (y vergüenza) Mia Rosen.


	10. Chapter 10

Que tal?, aquí les traigo otro capítulo de esta historia que escribo con mucho amor!. Desde ya, les agradezco infinitamente por sus reviews y por seguir esto! Espero que cumpla con sus expectativas! Nos leemos al final! :D

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben, los personajes pertenecen a Himaruya sensei, si fueran mios no serian aptos para menores de 18 XD.

* * *

Se encontraba en una esquina mientras vigilaba la hora en su reloj esperando que sean las ocho de la noche, hora en la que _él_ salía de su trabajo. Era lo que últimamente había estado haciendo una vez que dio con el donante. Si podía, lo seguía desde que salía de su casa hasta que regresaba a ella. Cual acosador anónimo, había podido averiguar algunas cosas sobre aquel sujeto.

Su reloj ahora marcaba exactamente las 19:59, por lo que en breve, la tienda donde trabajaba el joven iba a cerrar.

Cuando esto sucedió, vio que tanto el rubio como aquel chico blanquísimo salían del lugar. Ya los había visto juntos antes, y sabia que ellos dos eran…eran…bueno, de los chicos que gustaban de otros chicos.

No tenía nada en contra de ello, solo que aún no se acostumbraba a la idea, ni a verlos mientras…expresaban su amor?, bueno, al menos lo prefería ver así.

Recordó aquel invierno cuando el cura que visitaba el orfanato lo había llevado a él y a otros niños a jugar al parque. En ese entonces tenía doce años y jugaba a las escondidas con sus compañeros del instituto. Se encontraba feliz, pues había hallado un buen lugar para ocultarse; se trataba de una pequeña cueva entre dos frondosos árboles. _" Seguro que aquí no me van a encontrar nunca!"_, pensó.

Todo en el lugar estaba calmo.

Poco después, comenzó a aburrirse de que no lo encontraran, por lo que decidió salir por su cuenta. Pero cuando lo estaba por hacer, escucho voces aproximarse y volvió nuevamente a su escondite.

Se asomo con cuidado y pudo ver a dos hombres.

Ambos tenían aproximadamente entre 30 y 35 años. Le llamó la atención la poca distancia que guardaban entre ellos. _"Deben tener frío"_, que más podía ser?. Luego, vio como el más alto de aquellos dos sujetos tomaba delicadamente entre sus manos el rostro del otro. _"Que está haciendo?"_ pensó, _"Aaah!, debe tener fiebre! Y le esta tomando la temperatura! Si es eso!". _

Pero para su sorpresa ambos hombres comenzaron a besarse. Miró con desagrado la escena, era asqueroso! Veía con horror como juntaban y movían sus bocas y Ahhgg! God! sus lenguas también!. Para él, un niño de su edad, no había nada mas espantoso y repugnante que los besos entre personas. Detestaba a las parejitas! Siempre arruinaban sus pocos momentos divertidos!, como la vez que fueron al cine, el paseo en bote, y la comida en aquel restaurant italiano. Aún así, este era el más raro de todos los que, desgraciadamente, vio hasta el momento ya que no a diferencia de las otras parejitas, esta estaba compuesta por dos personas del mismo sexo.

Cuando terminaros de realizar _tan bochornoso_ acto, la parejita se fue abrazada riendo. A diferencia de él, que salió algo revuelto y confundido.

Se sentó al lado del cura, y este sorprendido de que el pequeño hiperactivo se encontrara tan tranquilo le pregunto que le sucedía.

Le contó lo que vió, a lo que el hombre mayor soltó una carcajada. A Alfred no le causó gracia que el otro se riera.

- De que se ríe! Fue horrible! – le reprochaba con las mejillas infladas por el enojo.

- No te lo tomes asi pequeño! Fue solo un beso!, verás como en un par de años tu estarás haciendo lo mismo! –

- Qué dice? Por qué voy a hacer cosa semejante! Menos con otro niño! –

- No Alfred! Tal vez no! Pero si te gustará alguna niña y descubrirás que es verdaderamente un beso! –

- No lo sé, espero que no!. Oiga padre…por qué esos dos hombres se estaban besando entre si?, acaso lo que estaban haciendo no esta mal? Es decir, lo natural no es que un hombre este con una mujer, no? –

- Bueno…, en ese caso déjame corregirte que _eso _es lo mas común, pero el amor entre los seres es lo _normal. _No importa con quien la gente elija estar, mientras se mantengan unidas por el amor, eso es lo verdaderamente importante… -

- Ujum…Padre…, Ud. Cree que yo encuentre a alguien a quien quiera y me quiera también? –

- Seguro pilluelo! –

- Y como lo haré!, quiero decir, cómo es que la encontraré?, cómo me daré cuenta que es real? –

- Eso solo lo sabrás en su debido tiempo…pero recuerda Al, el amor no respeta edad, raza, clase social ni género, así que debes tener siempre la mente y el corazón abierto para dejarlo entrar. Muestra respeto por aquellas personas que lo encontraron!, así que nada de arruinar momentos como aquella vez que fuimos al restaurant italiano y les tiraste una albóndiga a la pareja de enfrente! De acuerdo? –

- Si…esta bien! – asintió con una reluciente sonrisa, antes de salir corriendo para jugar nuevamente con sus amigos.

En ese instante que se distrajo, perdió de vista a ese par. _"Diablos!"_ . Miró hacia ambos lados de la calle y caminó por un momento, hasta que se dio por vencido.

Se sentó en la banca de una plaza, pero para su suerte, en frente suyo se encontraba la parejita.

Se iba a ocultar, pero aquellos dos estaban muy ocupados besándose apasionadamente.

Por una extraña razón no podía apartar sus ojos de ellos. La poca gente que pasaba los miraba mal, mas aun peor al americano que los miraba cual pervertido sexual.

El ya no era más aquel pequeño que no entendía las cosas. Ya había besado por amor a una persona, y se preguntaba si esos dos lo hacían con el mismo amor que el conocía.

En el fondo, muuuy en el fondo, se preguntó que se sentiría besar a otra persona de su mismo sexo. Rápidamente sacudió su cabeza, tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos, y decidió volver a su casa…ya había vigilado bastante por ese día.

sdfsdffsasdfasdfasdfasdf

De bajo de las sábanas, se encontraba un muy avergonzado inglés que no hacía más que maldecir a sus cadentros la estupidez que acababa de hacer. Es que acaso..., cómo es que se le ocurrió semejante locura?.

No era la primera vez que besaba a alguien, tampoco que robaba un beso. El verdadero problema para Arthur kirkland, era a quien se lo había hecho.

Se sintió sucio y degenerado. Había probado los labios de Alfred, aquellos finos, suaves y muy exquisitos labios... . Ahora que haría?, no tenía cara para volver a verlo a los ojos. Pensaba que seguramente el ojiazul no reaccionó por la impresión y el asco. No, no había en su mente la posibilidad de que algo diferente pensara.

_"Bien Arthur, bien!, no sales de un problema para meterte en otro" _se recriminaba él mismo.

Después de un tiempo entre insultos y lamentos finalmente se quedó dormido.

_Flash Back_

_El contacto entre ambos, aunque en un principio fue brusco, se fue transformando en un movimiento suave y acompasado. De repente, el contacto se corto por la misma persona y de la misma forma que fue iniciado._

Una pausa se formo entre ello mientras sus miradas chocaban. El sonrojo en el rostro del americano era notable, más seguramente no superaba su sorpresa, ya que al querer decir palabra alguna, estas morían en intentos vanos de ser mencionadas.

Arthur, no sabiendo bien que había sido eso, se encontraba aún mas sorprendido que el otro joven; y como ya era su costumbre, no encontró mejor forma de "encarar" la situación, huyendo y encerrándose en la habitación, dejando al ojiazul solo en la cocina completamente anonadado.

_Fin del Flash Back._

El americano se encontraba ahora en el living, pensando y analizando lo que había pasado hace un momento.

Mil cosas pasaron por su cabeza en ese eterno instante, cosas como _"Oh God me esta besando un hombre!", "sus labios son suaves", "me esta besando el padre de mi hija", "me rozó su lengua!", "me estoy quedando sin aire..."_, hasta que aquel contacto terminó y al mirarlo a los ojos la última frase que pudo formarse en su alborotada mente fue _"él me besó, Arthur me besó..."_.

Un fuerte sonrojo volvió a cubrir su rostro. Le resultaba extraño pensar en cosas así, después de todo el no…no era igual que el ingles.

óAsdfsadfsadfasdf

El día llego impregnando toda la habitación de luz, la cual impacto sobre los parpados del ojiverde, quien despertó perezosamente. No duro más de tres parpadeos para que abriera sus ojos y se incorporara sobresaltado en la cama.

Las imágenes de lo sucedido la noche anterior inundaron nuevamente su mente. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al máximo. Volvió a esconderse bajo las sabanas, y si fuese por el, se quedaría allí toda la vida con tal de no encontrarse con el americano.

Pero la naturaleza le estaba jugando una mala pasada...pues necesitaba con urgencia ir al baño. Por más que trato de aguantar lo más que pudo, se le hizo imposible resistir más.

Apoyo su oreja sobre la puerta. Nada. Con cuidado, abrió un poco la puerta, saco su cabeza y observó a su alrededor. Sobre el sofá, yacía el ojiazul aun dormido con la boca entreabierta, al parecer se encontrara profundamente dormido.

Aprovechando la ocasión, y con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido, se escabullo rápida y silenciosamente dentro del baño.

Luego de hacer lo suyo y sentirse sumamente aliviado, su misión ahora consistía en volver a la habitación de la misma manera sigilosa como había salido de ella.

Fue así que prosiguió, pero algo llamo su atención, Alfred ya no se encontraba en el sofá. _"Seguramente fue a la cocina"_ pensó. Si el ojiazul se había despertado, mas que nunca debía entrar y esconderse en la habitación, y así lo hizo. Entro rápidamente y cerro la puerta para luego aplicarle el seguro.

"Listo". Dejo escapar un suspiro pesado con los ojos cerrados mientras se daba la vuelta para apoyarse en la puerta.

- Estuvo cerca... - susurro para si mismo.

- Que cosa? -

Abrió sus ojos repentinamente para encontrarse frente a frente con la mirada azulada del otro joven.

Fue tan grade la sorpresa y el susto que se llevo que dio un pequeño salto, asustando también al americano.

- A-Alfr-ed! Qu-que demonios haces aqui!-

- God! Que susto! Puedes calmarte viejo! Aun es temprano para este tipo de cosas! - se acomodó los lentes que se le habían resbalado producto del sobresalto y suspiro -...uff, solo vine por ropa para cambiarme, ayer dormí con esta puesta...

Ayer...

- O-oye...con respecto a lo de ayer...y-yo -

"Riiiiiiiiing riiiiiiiiing"

Fue irrumpido por el timbre de su celular, que a su vez también vibraba sobre la mesa de noche.

- No vas a atender? - le sugirió el de lentes.

Se dirigió donde estaba el aparato y vio con desagrado la pantalla de este. Se trataba de Gilbert. Naturalmente lo último que haría seria atenderlo, pero era eso o enfrentar al ojiazul. Opto por atender la llamada, se arrepentiría, pero le daría tiempo para hablar luego con Alfred.

- Hola Gilbert...-

Apenas escucho ese nombre, el americano salió de la habitación para "darle privacidad". Una vez que este se retiró, escuchó del otro lado de la línea al albino.

- Arthur?-

- Si, que quieres? - le pregunto secamente.

- Quiero verte-

- No -

- Necesito que hablemos -

- No tenemos nada que hablar -

- Claro que si! Vamos! -

- Te he dicho que no! Y ya no molestes -

- Acaso estas ocupado?...interrumpo algo?-

- ...-

- Estas con el verdad!? Estas con ese maldito Yankee! -

- Cállate Gilbert! Eso a ti no te importa! -

- Si me importa! Tu eres mio Arthur! -

- No digas estupideces! Yo no soy de nadie! Menos tuyo bastardo! Mejor vete a revolcarte con la rana y ya no me llames mas! - corto la llamada y tiro el celular con fuerza sobre la cama.

- Todo en orden? – Le preguntó el americano desde la puerta mientras se colocaba la remera.

- Si, esta bien…- Al decir esto últmo pispió por el rabillo del ojo el torso del otro rubio…que por cierto, no estaba nada mal_…"golpe mental!". _

- Ok…, te espero entonces en la cocina para desayunar! –

Se había formado un ambiente raro durante el desayuno por la obvia razón de no querer tocar el tema del día anterior.

- No te has preguntado alguna vez que pasaría si nos atacaran los alienígenas? –

- No…

- Imaginate que nos ataquen con super armas! Estaríamos perdidos! Eso si, que no se atrevan a llevarse mi xbox 360 porque no respondo! Ah! Ni mi colección de superman, tampoco mi espada laser, menos mi…-

Arthur ya no sabía que era peor, encarar el tema o seguir posponiéndolo a costa de seguir escuchando las idioteces del rubio de lentes por más tiempo . Definitivamente el precio de evitarlo era muy caro, más que haber tenido que atender la llamada de su ex.

- Alfred…

- Los atacaría haciendo una triple mortal, y lugo una super patada voladora y….

- Al…

- y tu no tendras de que preocuparte, PORQUE YO SOY UN HÉROE!

- ALFRED! – levantó la voz para llamar su atención y para que se callara la boca de una buena vez, cosa que funcionó – tenemos que hablar…conrespecto a lo que…a lo de ayer –

Alfred lo miraba atento, aunque se mostraba bastante tranquilo.

- Mira yo ayer… - comenzó a hablar el ojiverde – yo no…

- Esta bien, - lo interrumpió - no hace falta que hablemos de esto – ahora era el americano el que hablaba, pero a diferencia del otro no se encontraba nervioso al respecto, mas sino todo lo contrario.

- Yo solo…querìa disculparme, y-yo no debi…-

- Besarme?, Arthur…no tienes porque disculparte, en todo caso, disculpame tu, fui un idiota por haberte dicho esas cosas. Tu, solo respondiste a mi estúpida provocación. Aaaunque…déjame decirte que nunca me habían respondido de esa manera – sorio de lado cuando lo dijo, mientras agachaba la mirada – De todas formas, no quiero que te sientas mal ni nada por el estilo!, asi que…todo bien?! -

Arthur lo miraba anonadado, por una parte se sentía mas tranquilo al saber que Alfred no se lo había tomado a mal, pero lo que mas lo sorprendió es la madurez y la calma con la que el ojiazul había planteado y cerrado el tema. Definitivamente, aquel joven era una caja de sorpresas.

- Todo bien…-

-Bien! Que te parece si cambiamos de tema? Mejor volvamos con el tema de antes…en que estábamos?...Ah si! Bueno, como te decía! Tu no te preocupes por nada! Porque yo el héroe supremo de este mundo no temerá luchar contra las fuerzas del mal, por mas que estas vengan de otro mundo! Yes! HAHAHA!..-

Arthur rodo los ojos. Y ahí estaba nuevamente…escuchando las tonterias del otro. Debía conformase y saber apreciar los pocos lapsus del americano en los cuales este mostraba la madurez y sensatez de una persona adulta.

Sin buscarlo, una idea surgió en su mente, una muy tonta, una que le decía _"tal vez, lo que pasó ayer no le desagradó del todo al ojiazul" "quizá, en el fondo, muy en el fondo le gustó". _En cuanto pudo procesar aquello, lo descartó inmediatamente. Era imposible. Sí, el americano había demostrado una vez más ser una persona de mente abierta, pero de ahí a…. No, definitivamente no.

Lo mejor era pensar en otras cosas, como en seguir buscádole una salida al tema de Emma. O si no, sobre cualquier otra cosa, total que no fuera seguir escuchando a Alfred…

- Todo el mundo me amaría, y los niños jugarían con mis muñecos de acción que por supuesto, vendrían dentro de la cajita feliz!...

* * *

Holis! Si, ya sé que dije que iba a actualizar el sábado, bueno esa era mi intención, pero nunca me esperé que se cortara la luz todo el bendito fin de semana! Dx ! Fue horrible! 38º grados de calor y yo teniendo que buscar agua en baldes a la planta baja de mi edificio y luego subirlos por escalera hasta mi casa (cabe aclarar que vivo en el piso 13 =_= ). Cambiando de tema y a lo que verdaderamente compete, espero que les siga gustando la historia, yo creo que desde aca van a empezar las cosas mas interesantes ( a lo me refiero a mas usxuk). No va a ser facil para Alfi darse cuenta de lo que le vaya pasando, ni a Arthur, pero bueno, van a ir apareciendo varios condimentos para sacarle las vendas de los ojos! XD. Les agradezco una vez más todo el apoyo! De verdad me hacen muy feliz! TT_TT. Nos vemos en el siguiente cap! (seguro lo subo antes del viernes!, le estoy modificando un par de cosas). Saludillos Mia Rosen! ;D


	11. Special San Valentín! :D

**Feliz San Valentín! **

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Himaruya! si fuesen mios...mejor lo acoto!

**Advertencias:** Capítulo (cofcofficcofcof) sin editar...pero hecho con mucho amor! ;D

* * *

Aquella noche la luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana de la habitación reflejandose en la pálida piel de Arthur Kirklad quien se encontraba prufundamente dormido en aquellos momentos.

Y lo hubiese seguido estando toda la noche si no fuera porque alguien lo mecía suavemente en gesto de despertarlo.

Ese alguien, no era mas que el americano, quien se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama.

Al principio, le costó reconocer la figura que tenia al lado. Sin embargo, poco a poco fue abriendo con pereza sus ojos, y se incorporó de la misma manera para quedar semisentado en el lecho.

- Alfred?...que haces aquí?...qué hora es? – le preguntó con curisidad pero a la vez algo molesto por haber interrumpido su sueño.

- Es tarde…lo siento, yo no…no queríá molestarte…disculpa, olvídalo! Mejor descansa! Nos vemos mañana – el ojiazul se levantó rápidamente y se dirigía a retirarse cuando lo detuvieron por la manga del pijama.

- No! Espera! Necesitas algo? Estás bien? –

- Si! No es nada…-

- Entonces por nada vienes y me despiertas a mitad de la noche? –

- No es eso…es solo que… -

- God! Alfred! Habla de una maldita vez! Detesto cuando dan mil vueltas para hablar! Vamos hombre! Ya somos grandes! Dime lo que te sucede! - Era de conocerse la poca paciencia que este tenía, más en aquellos momentos cuando se encontraba con sueño.

- Esta bien…pero prometes no enojarte? –

-…-

- Si no lo prometes entonces me vo- -

- ESTA BIEN! ESTA BIEN! LO PROMETOO! Así esta mejor?, bien! Ahora, siéntate aquí y cuentame, que te trae a estas horas de la madrugada? –

Tomó asiento al lado del británico, y anque aún dudaba en decírcelo o no, decició contárselo de una vez por todas…para sacárselo de adentro…y para no morir ahogado con la almohada en manos del ojiverde.

- Verás…se que acordamos en dejar el asunto y hacer de cuenta que nada de lo que pasó, pasó, sin embargo…yo…debo confesarte que… -

- Un momento!...de que asunto te refieres?, si es por lo del "fantasma", ya te dije que esta bien!, no hace falta que quieras convencerme de que estabas sonambulo! –

- No, me refería al beso… -

-…-

- Ok, no. Déjalo ahí! Buenas noches! –

- Espera!...que pasa con eso? –

- Bueno…yo…nunca me habían besado antes sabes…digo! Si he besado antes! Pero no…digamos que…solo a mujeres…va! Solo a una! –

Por la cabeza del inglés solo se formaban hipótesis de lo que estaba sucediendo, y todo concluia de la misma manera "rayos…lo traumé".

- Alfred, siento lo que hice, lo sabes…no era mi intención…si te hace sentir mejor, te doy permiso a que me golpees!...aunque dudo que pueda borrarte aquel desagradable recuer- -

- Me gustó… -

- Eh? –

- Que me gustó…no me preguntes por qué, solo …rayos!...a lo que vine aquí es para pedirte si tú…si tu… - no sabía como seguir, por lo que después de moderse el labio y dudar unos momentos lo soltó – podrías besarme de nuevo… -

-…-

-…-

-Qu-é? –

- Ssi me besarías de nuevo…solo…solo para sacarme una duda…t-te molestaría? –

-…estás loco! O ebrio! Sal de aquí y déjame domir de una buena vez! –

Lo hecho a patadas de la habitación!. Cómo es que se atrevía a pedirle semejante cosa?!. Definitivamente estaba mal de la cabeza…o de verdad era sonámbulo. Se dio media vuelta cuando sintió como el otro rubio le golpeaba la puerta insistentemente.

Molesto, de escucharlo por un rato, decidió abrir la puerta.

- Podrías dejar de hacer semejante escán- -

No pudo terminar la frase, pues sus labios fueron callados por los del ojiazul, quien con un brazo sostenía fuertemente la cintura del británico para que no se escapara y con el otro, abrazaba alrededor de la nuca haciendo presión para un mejor y profundo contacto.

Por su parte, Arthur se encontraba anonadado. Había sido tomado por sorpresa y ahora estaba siendo besado de manera poco sutil…y poco era solo por decir algo!, si a sutil se le podría llamar a aquel accidental beso fugaz que hubo entre ambos la noche anterior, a este lo calificaría como…como…arggg! La verdad no sabía que nombre ponerle! Tal vez, en un princio le hubiese puesto el título de "beso pasado de la raya", pero luego del instante que el rubio de mechón antigravedad introdujo su lengua en su cavidad…eso ya dejaba atrás cualquier otra cosa que se le hubiese ocurrido.

Naturalmente, intentó safarse del agarre del otro. Sin embargo, cualquier moviemieto o táctica le fue inútil al queres utilizarlos en contra de la brutal y sobrehumana fuerza de aquel sujeto.

No iba a negarlo…el americano besaba bien…más que eso!, encontraba en aquel beso algo más que un choque bestial entre labios, dientes y lenguas…había en él un toque dulzón que le erizaba la piel, que le hacía recorrer pequeños escalofríos a lo largo de su columna….que le proporcionaba la fantástica e inexplicable sensación de estar siendo besado con amor…

Amor…

No! Amor No! No quería pensar en eso! Otra vez No!...digamos mejor… Pasión! Sí, eso era! Una pasión que le encendía el alma…y como él no es de palo, también el cuerpo.

De a pequeños pasos y entre pequeños choques de espalda contra las paredes de la habitación, se fueron recostando suavente sobre la cama.

El inglés podía sentir el calor que emanaba aquel cuerpo que se encontraba sobre el suyo, y como sin prisa pero sin pausa, iban deshaciéndose de sus ropas.

En un momento donde el aire faltó más de lo que habían podido soportar hasta entonces, se separaron para mirarse frente a frente. Los ojos del inglés mostraban satisfacción, más en el fondo, inseguridad de seguir con todo aquello. A diferencia de Alfred, cuales ojos reflejaban seguridad en avanzar.

No hicieron falta palabras, la seguridad que le faltaba a uno se la dio el otro y continuaron con la pasión que ambos estaban teniendo y exponiendo a flor de piel.

Entre besos, chupones, lamidas, caricias se fueron entregando entre sí, los suspiros y jadeos inundaron la habitación adornada por aquellas sombras que se movían a compás de un vaivén.

Los genidos producidos por maravillosas embestidas, no cesaban de escucharse en cada rincón de la casa.

- A-ah-Al…Alfre-d –

- Arth-thur…ah ah… -

- Sigue Alf-fred…sigue… God! sigue así…-

- Arthur… -

- Ss-si…ah! –

- Arthur… -

-Alfred…-

-Arthur… -

-Ujum…-

- ARTHUR! Despierta Arthur! –

De un momento a otro pasó de estar en una habitación alumbrada por la luna o una iluminada por un radiante sol.

- ARTHUR! Te encuentras bien? Te sucede algo? Te duele algo? –

- Q-qué…eh? – Parpadeó un par de veces hasta que se incorporó de un salto en la cama.

- Te encuentras bien? –

- Eh…ss-si… -

- Ah…bueno! Entonces levante que ya está listo el desayuno! No querrás perdertelo! Preparé hot-cackes! –

- Aja…bien…ahora voy… -

No podía creer lo que le acababa de pasar. Acaso acababa de tener un sueño en donde él y el ojiazul…NOOOO!. No podía creelo! La última vez que había tenido unos de "esos" sueños, habia sido cuando era un puber…y era entendible! Pero a estas alturas de su vida, le era mas que vergonzoso! Y en el caso de haber involucrado en su sueño húmedo al estadounidense lo hacía más enfermo aún!.

Se encondió bajo las sábanas, pensando que tal vez, en algunos años podría salir de allí.

Escucho pasos acercarse a la puerta, y la voz del americano hablandole tras esta.

- Oyer Arthur, hay algo que me llamó la atención…a caso estabas soñando conmigo?, digo, como no dejabas de decir mi nombre tal vez…-

Definitivamente, estaba decidido…no saldría de las sábanas de la verguanza jamás!

* * *

Hola a tod s! see ya se! Me super borre nuevamente! XD, perdón, no lo hago con intención maligna…a veces esas cosas pasan…como el sueño de Iggy! XD, pooobre! Decidí cambiar el cap. 11 que ya tenía escrito!, por eso aún no lo subi! Pero espero poder subirlo pronto! D: . Mientras tanto, quería darles algo por San Valentín! :3. Espero que les haya gustado! Y si…ya se! Esto no llega ni a cuarto de lime!, pero como solo era un sueño, me reservo lo mejor para mas adelante…espero que haya oportunidad! :) . Gracias por lo reviews que me dejaron por el cap. 10! De verdad me llenan el alma e incentivan mi inspiración! Por cada review que dejen Arthur tendrá otro sueño de aquellos! Saludillos!


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes, son propiedad de Himaruya, quien gentilmente, a veces, nos proporciona lindos momentos de fan service… .

* * *

Luego de hablar y aclarar las cosas sobre el "incidente", el fin de semana había pasado de manera rápida y tranquila.

Como ya lo había anticipado, el americano debía volver a sus obligaciones laborales, no sin antes despedirse con una sonrisa radiante y llevando consigo la promesa de conseguirle al ojiverde una entrevista con su jefe.

Este, por su parte, se quedó en la casa poniendo un poco de orden.

Cerca del mediodía, paró para almorzar algo. Sin embargo, no tenía hambre. No había probado bocado alguno de su plato. No tenía ánimos de nada, se sentía aburrido, solo, vacío. Fue ahí cuando tristemente se dio cuenta que extrañaba la presencia del ojiazul.

Decidió salir a caminar un rato, tal vez ello le ayudaría a distraerse. Tomó su abrigo y comenzó su caminata sin rumbo fijo.

Sin buscarlo, comenzó a analizar su vida hasta ese entonces. Su horrible infancia, su rebelde adolescencia, pero hizo hincapié en su patética experiencia en el amor. Todo lo sucedido en su vida indicaba que el amor no era algo hecho para él. Tal vez, era el dichoso karma que lo acompañaba desde su nacimiento.

Recordó cómo había conocido a aquellas personas a las que alguna vez amó e ilusamente pensó que lo amaban.  
Y ahora que lo pensaba, de alguna forma habían sucedido todas casi de la misma manera.

Siempre aparecían en el momento mas desesperante de su vida, en aquel preciso momento donde se encontraba más vulnerable. Los había conocido de la misma manera, bueno, no de la misma, pero si en situaciones emocionales similares.

A su tutor lo conoció cuando entró a aquella prisión disfrazada tras la fachada de un prestigioso colegio, a Francis, bueno, cuando intentó suicidarse por primera vez y a Gilbert, cuando creía que no conseguiría trabajo. Pero los tres no fueron más que falsas esperanzas de un vuelco en su vida.

Paró su marcha en seco al recordar en cómo había conocido al americano. Si lo pensaba bien, fue en la misma situación que a los otros. Es más...fue en la misma situación en la que conoció al galo. Entonces, podía ser que Alfred sea otra persona más en su lista de decepciones?. No quería ni pensarlo! Sería demasiado.

Decidió en volver a la casa, después de todo, ya había caminado bastante.

Justo al momento que emprendía su regreso, sintió vibrar su celular en el bolsillo de su abrigo y pudo visualizar en la pantalla el nombre del ojiazul y como acto siguiente tomó la llamada.

- Hola? –

- Hey Arthur! Cómo estás? Estás en casa? –

- No, salí a caminar un momento…todo bien? –

- Más que bien! Adivina que!, hablé con mi jefe! -

- Si? Y? –

- Yyyy…ME DIJO QUE SIII! –

- De verdad? Vaya! Que buena noticia! –

- Si!, asi que bueno, te espera en dos horas en la oficina para que tengan una entrevista! –

- En dos horas?! –

- Eeeh…sip, se irá de viaje mañana por unas semanas, así que es algo así como "ahora o nunca"!, hay algún problema? Te encuentras muy lejos? –

- No!, solo que no pensé que sería tan rápido…-

- No te preocupes! Seguro le caerás bien! Es igual a ti!, En lo amargado y en lo que se viste con esos trajes aburridos que te aumentan fácil unos 10 años!-

- QUE COSA DICES IDIOTA!? ...Mejor dime en donde tengo que presentarme –

- Te paso la dirección por mensaje de texto! Ah! Otra cosa…cuando mi jefe me preguntó si tenías experiencia le dije que si, pero que no sabía en donde ni de qué exactamente…así que ejem…trata de "pulir" tu curriculum –

- No debiste mentir…descuida, veo como lo arreglo, nos vemos entonces –

- Nos vemos! Adios! Y suerte! –

- Alfred…-

-Si? –

- Gracias…-

- No Arthur, gracias a ti…bye bye –

- Bye…-

Y allí estaba una vez más, sonrrojado y desconcertado con la actitud de ese lindo y despistado americano. Por qué rayos se tenía que sentir así!?, como si fuera una estúpida colegiala que acababa de hablar con el chico que le gustaba en secreto!.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y se dispuso rápidamente a preparar su carta de presentación y a cambiarse de ropa por una más adecuada.

xoxoxoxoxox

Una vez cambiado, se dirigió a la computadora del estadounidense a "modificar" su curriculum, de manera que quedara a la altura de la circunstancia.

Modificar…eso no alcanzaría para conseguir un buen puesto en aquella empresa. Mentir?, No, las mentiras tarde o temprano se descubrían. Era mas que obvio que no conseguiría mucho poniendo su último empleo, ni hablar de poner en su hoja de vida el anterior a ese…. Sólo quedaba una opción, una a la que se había negado hasta en sus momentos más desesperados. La situación lo ameritaba, así que se guardo su orgullo y aquellos recuerdos que tanto le dolían y terminó su presentación.

Debía darse prisa, o llegaría tarde! Algo totalmente imperdonable para su puntualidad inglesa.

xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo

- Disculpe! Me está escuchando? –

- Eh? Ah, si si…me decía? –

- Bien…tráigame un jugo de arándanos con unas galletas de…-

La verdad es que desde la última vez que habló con Arthur, Gilbert parecía estar en otro mundo, y eso le estaba ocasionando varios inconvenientes con la clientela…y con cualquier persona que se topara en su camino.

Se había quedado bastante impactado y molesto aquella vez que encontró al ojiverde con aquel yankee de gafas en una situación dudosa. Es decir, los había visto cenar y luego ir al cine…pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue la sonrisa en el rostro de _su_ británico mientras acariciaba los cabellos de _ese_.

Y lo peor, es que parecía que esa vez que hablaron por teléfono, lo había cachado en alguna situación _íntima._

No! No podía ser eso! Arthur no sería capaz de hacerle algo así!... Suspiró pesadamente mientras preparaba el pedido que a medias había escuchado.

"_O tal vez si…"_después de todo, él lo había engañado primero.

Le dolía suponerlo, pero si lo pensaba desde su parte, si las cosas hubiesen pasado a la inversa, él se hubiese revolcado con el primer ser que se le apareciera en ese momento por el camino, aunque solo por despecho, claro… .

Y si así era?, si estaba con ese sujeto únicamente para darle una lección?. Esperaba que no, o sea, que no se haya acostado con ese americano…, pero la idea de que el inglés haya montado toda una escena para darle celos no le desagradaba del todo…después de todo, solo lo estaría _castigando_ por "portarse mal", pero quería decir que en el fondo lo seguía amando…como él lo seguía haciendo.

- Disculpe, pero le pedí un jugo de arándanos y unas galletas de almendra! Y me trajo un jugo de naranja con una porción de torta! No sé para qué tiene un negocio si no lo va a atender como se debe! – Dicho esto, la mujer que se encontraba sentada en unas de las mesas se levantó muy enojada y abandonó el lugar haciendo ademanes de nunca volver.

El albino tomó asiento en la mesa ahora vacía y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, para luego juntarlas detrás de su nuca y apoyar su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla.

Por aquella puerta que instantes antes había sido azotada por una fúrica mujer, ahora entraba Antonio, quien al observar al albino, no le hizo falta preguntarle como se encontraba.

La respuesta era simple: FATAL.

- Hombre! No puedes seguir así! Mírate! Estás terrible! Tu que siempre fuiste tan cuidadoso con tu _asombrosa_ imagen, ahora si apenas puedes competir con un perro callejero! – Dijo el español, con un tono entre la burla y la preocupación.

- Cállate! No importa que tan grandes sean mis ojeras o que tan despeinado este mi pelo! Todo en mi siempre se ve genial! –

- Bueno, veo que al menos tu ego no desapareció del todo! Eso me alegra! –

- Si…mi ego no, pero mis clientes si…si sigo pensando en él cada minuto, te aseguro que pronto se cumplirá tu profecía del perro…por lo de vivir en la calle, claro! –

- Qué piensas hacer al respecto? –

- No lo sé…la otra noche lo llamé al celular –

- y? –

- Nada…no quiso hablar conmigo…-

- Y? solo eso? –

- Sospecho que cuando lo llamé se encontraba "ocupado" con aquel imbécil que te conté que lo acompañaba en la otra noche –

- Oooh…uhmm, pero vamos hombre! Que sos solo suposiciones! Que te hizo pensar semejante cosa? –

- No lo sé…se escuchaba nervioso y agitado, no quería hablar conmigo! Y me colgó! –

- Bueno, que no quiera hablar contigo no es ninguna novedad! Esta en su derecho de estar enojado! Ahora…lo de agitado…mmm tal vez tuvo que salir corriendo del baño! –

- No digas tonterías!, yo sé que se estaba a punto de revolcar con el otro! Si es que no estaban repitiendo de plato!...eh llegado a pensar que esta haciendo todo esto para hacerme sentir mal…tu sabes, hacerme sufrir un poco y de paso darme celos…no? –

- No sé que decirte…por lo que conozco a Arthur en todos estos años, eh comprobado que es una persona que la mayoría del tiempo trata de actuar de manera racional, pero se me hace que en el fondo sus actos son manejados por los sentimientos que le van aflorando. También es una persona muy orgullosa…y ese es mi principal temor a tener en cuenta, si te soy sincero Gil…dudo mucho que te perdone…lo siento, pero es lo pienso y como tu amigo te lo tengo que decir para que no sufras más… -

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el que el albino no emitió respuesta alguna al comentario de Antonio. Luego de unos minutos, el ojirojo se levantó de su asiento y se paró frente a su amigo.

Puso una mano en el hombro de este, le dedicó una media sonrisa.

- Gracias por escucharme…aunque me hundas en una depresión aún más profunda de la que ya estaba, quiero que sepas que aprecio tus palabras de _aliento_, en verdad, eres un gran amigo...

Ahora, si me disculpas me iré a ahorcar al baño..-

- Gilbert! Por favor! Vamos! Tu no eres así! A caso, donde esta ese soberbio y narcisista "Sr. Descendiente de grandes reyes prusianos" que nunca para de alabarse a si mismo y proclama su grandiosa presencia!?. No puedes dejarte decaer así! –

- Si! lo sé lo sé! Pero que quieres que haga!? Tu me dices que él no me perdonará nunca y me tiras abajo todo lo que quedaba de mi maravilloso mundo! Solo…solo quiero que entre por esa puerta gritando que soy un idiota, que no lo merezco, que me comporté con él como la peor basura…pero que aún así, me sigue amando como el primer día…a caso es mucho pedir para este majestuoso ser? –

- No hay caso contigo verdad?, vale... Mira, si ya que no estás dispuesto a perderlo, haz algo para recuperarlo!, pero por favor! Haz algo! –

- Ya verás! Renaceré de mis cenizas cual Ave Fénix! Más espléndido aún! La próxima vez que lo vea, no podrá resistirse a mi apetitosa presencia! Ya verás como cae en mis brazos nuevamente! –

- Como tu digas…sólo ten fé. Y…cuando vas a enfrentarlo? –

- Pronto!...en cuanto sepa en donde esta parando… -

- Ya me imaginaba algo asi…y entonces? –

- Y entonces?...Tú mi querido amigo me vas a ayudar a dar con él! –

- QUE? –

- Así es! Tu te vas a encargar de dar con su paradero! –

- Yo creí que esta iba a ser tu _lucha_ personal…. –

- Vamos! No puedes negarle ese favor a tu genial amigo! Recuerda todos los consejos que te di para que al fin conquistaras a ese arisco italiano! –

- Ese fue Arthur…él me ayudó a-

- Pero lo conociste gracias a que salía con él!, así que mi querido Antonio, te encuentras en deuda conmigo! –

- Y cómo se supone que daré con él? Acaso sabes lo grande que es esta ciudad?

- No te estoy pidiendo que lo andes buscando por los rincones,…solo que por si de esas casualidades te lo llegas a encontrar o si llegara a comunicarse contigo me avises! Si Tony? Mi súper mega fantasticfabuloso amigo? -

- Que voy a hacer contigo?,… Vale…y que hago cuando de con él, le digo que lo estás buscando? –

- Claro que no! Le preguntas _disimuladamente_ en donde esta ó solo lo sigues y ves a donde se dirige, luego vienes y me lo dices! –

- Ok…espero estar haciendo lo correcto en apoyarte en esta locura…-

- Lo estas! No te preocupes!...ah, por cierto…que lo que te conté lo de la llamada y esto…que quede entre nosotros si? –

- Lo dices por Francis verdad? –

- Si, lo digo por él –

- Como quedaron las cosas entre ustedes? –

- Hablamos…le dije la verdad, que no sentía nada por él, que lo apreciaba mucho como amigo, pero que amaba a Arthur –

- Y se lo tomó bien? –

- Ya sabes como es él, le restó importancia…pero aún así, hay cosas que no me cierran todavía, no le creo del todo…-

- Esta bien…solo espero que puedan solucionar también esto. Ambos son mis amigos. –

- Lo sé…gracias Antonio –

- Esta bien…ahora, ve a arreglarte un poco! Joder! –

xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxo

- Muy bien, su curriculum es sorprendente, a pesar de no tener experiencia en este tipo de trabajo debo decirle que no todos los días entrevisto a gente con tal preparación académica!-

- Creo que esta exagerando un poco –

- Lo digo en serio, cuando crees que puedes empezar? –

- Mañana mismo –

- Muy bien, dejaré indicaciones para que mañana le muestren su escritorio y lo pongan al día, Mr. Kirkland, sea Ud. Bienvenido. –

- Muchas gracias, no se arrepentirá –

- Eso espero –

Luego, Arthur se despidió cordialmente de su nuevo jefe con un apretón de manos. Se sentía feliz de haber conseguido el trabajo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

La entrevista había durado más de lo esperado, ya eran pasadas las seis de la tarde, por lo que suponía que todos los empleados ya se habían retirado, incluyendo a Alfred.

Pero se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarlo en la puerta del edificio.

- Alfred? – Lo llamó, sin recibir respuesta. Luego al acercarse y al observarlo mejor vio que este estaba distraído escuchando música, por lo que esta vez, llamó su atención tocándole el hombro, logrando sacar al americano de su mundo musical.

- Arthur! Disculpa, estaba escuchando a todo volumen; dime! Cómo te fue? –

- Muy bien, comienzo mañana a trabajar! –

- Bien! Cuanto me alegro de escuchar eso! Sabía que esto iba a resultar! –

- Si,…Alfred yo…no se como…me gustaría que sepas… – giró su cabeza hacia un costado y luego lo miró - …gracias… –

El americano clavo sus azulinos ojos en los del ingles un instante, para luego dedicarle una suave sonrisa y decirle dulcemente como en otras oportunidades – No Arthur,… gracias a ti… -

xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

No había parado de dar vueltas en la cama desde que se había acostado. El objetivo de descansar para encontrarse en buenas condiciones para lo que seria mañana su primer día de trabajo, distaba mucho de ser cumplido.

La verdad, es que no había podido parar de pensar en lo sucedido en el día. Sabía que no era bueno revolver viejos recuerdos, pero le era inevitable. Y le era así, porque siempre en su vida pasaba lo mismo. Se caía, luego alguien lo ayudaba a levantarse, se enamoraba de ese alguien; después, lo rodeaba un mundo color rosa, hasta que un día, aquella persona a quien llegó a amar, se moría, lo usaba o lo traicionaba, dejándolo sumergido en la miseria. Y tal como se lo habia planteado esa tarde, todo indicaba que la historia volvería a repetirse…

Pero que cosas estaba pensando!?.

**No. **La historia no podía volver a repetirse!.

- _"Bueno, puede ser que el comienzo de ésta se parezca un poco a las otras…pero definitivamente no corresponderá a ese circulo vicioso"_ – se autoconvenció en un susurro.

Es verdad, Alfred había estado allí esa noche evitando que se suicide… _rescatándolo_.

Estaba allí ahora, cuidandolo y alentandolo a seguir adelante… _ayudándolo a levantarse_ .

Pero el americano no lo hacía por él…lo hacía por aquella dulce criatura. Lo hacía por _"su hija"_. Esto era solo un ida y vuelta, un favor por otro, sin intenciones de _algo más_.

Es por ello que estaba _convencido_ de que la historia no volvería a repetirse. Se convertiría en el actor secundario de esta película…y nada más… .

Porque esta seguro que en la vida del americano no hay lugar para él… _y de la cual, él tampoco quiere ser parte…_

Alfred no se enamoraría de él…pero la pregunta era: y él de Alfred?...

Entonces, recordó la dulce sonrisa del ojiazul…y no pudo evitar tener un sentimiento tibio en su pecho.

Para Arthur no era necesario realizarse esa pregunta…él sabia con dolor la respuesta…pero por nada en el mundo respondería a ella…por el bien de Alfred, de Emma, y de él mismo.

"_Es lo mejor…por el bien de todos…"_

* * *

Hola todos! Si…ya se! No tengo vergüenza para aparecerme aquí y actualizar en estas fechas…yo se que suelo retrasarme con las publicaciones! Pero esta vez no fue mi falta de inspiración, problemas con la red, días del tomate y la patata D: …esta vez no podía entrar a mi cuenta TT_TT vaya a uno a saber porque…pero lo importante es que nunca me di por vencida y cada tanto entraba a ver si milagrosamente me dejaba acceder! Todo indicaba que no iba a ser posible…y las esperanzas decaían…Hasta que un día…un haz de luz cayó sobre mi! Y tras la música de un coro celestial (cuyas primeras voces eran de Alfred y Gilbert…o_o) pude entrar!. Este cap lo tenía preparado hace bastante,…si todo sigue bien con la cuenta, publicaré la prox. semana. Saludillos Mia Rosen.


End file.
